Time Travel
by Spitfire1017
Summary: An explosion at Cadmus causes the team to travel to the future. Which leads to them helping their future selves figure out to what Cadmus is really up to. Contains Spitfire, Chalant and Supermartian.
1. Chapter 1

Time Travel

**Mt. Justice**

**June 15, 4:35**

_Recognized Robin B 01, Artemis B 07_

"Hey guys." Both Robin and Artemis said as they walked in together.

"You guys just come from school?" M'gann asked them.

"Yeah." Robin answered. "Is Batman here yet?"

"No, but he should be soon. So you guys should change." M'gann said.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Artemis commented. Artemis walked to her room and once she was in front her door, someone banged into her. "Watch where you're running, Fleet feet."

"Why don't you watch where you're walking, Arty."

"Don't call me that!" Wally smirked and got off from on top of Artemis.

"Aren't you going to help me up?" Artemis lifted her hand up.

"Fine." Wally helped her up. When she was up they quickly let go of each others hand. Wally tried to distract himself from the softness of her hand."Are you too lazy to get up on your own?"

"You're suppose to be a gentlemen."

"Whatever." Then Wally smirked again and leaned in close to her. "By the way, you should really wear longer skirts at your school." He whispered in her ear. "Nice undies, Arty." He ran down the hall leaving Artemis blushing heavily.

"Shut it, Kid Month!" She yelled down the hall and got his laughter in return. Artemis walked in her room and banged her head against the wall. "Why? Why did he have to see my Kid Flash underwear."

After everyone was dressed they went to the debriefing room where Batman was waiting.

"There has been some very suspious activity happening at Cadmus." Batman said. "I want you to go and observe only."

"All of us? Isn't that a bit risky?" Robin asked.

"Yes. But we need all the surveillance we can get. You will leave later on tonight and report back to me when you're done."

"I thought Cadmus had cleaned up after Desmond left." Superboy said.

"I don't know if Guardian is aware. But I still want you to investagate and remember only attack if necessary. Dismissed." Batman ordered.

A few hours later everyone got to the bio-ship and headed to Cadmus.

* * *

**Cadmus**

**22:50**

"Go." Aqualad said. Artemis and Robin dropped down from the bio-ship and scoped out the scene.

"It's clear." Everyone else dropped down as M'gann comofaughed the bio-ship. "Miss M, link us up."

'On it. Is everyone online?' She asked. Everyone replied back.

'Everyone to their positions.' Aqualad ordered.

With Artemis and Kid Flash

'Last time we came here we got in through the elevator shaft.' KF told her, as he pulled the elevator doors apart. Artemis shot an arrow to the ceiling and jumped down the shaft.

'Remember we have to get to at least level 26.' KF said as he jumped down the rope.

The rope stopped at level 42. 'I'm at the end of my rope' Artemis jumped to the other side and sat against the door when KF caught up to her and leaned against the wall.

'You got the flashdrive?' He asked and Artemis held it up.

'Yep' She typed in a code and the doors to level 42 opened. They stood and walked in the door.

'Ugh. What's up with the walls? It's freaking disgusting.' Artemis shuddered, leaning toward KF and he chuckled.

'Ha. Welcome to Cadmus.' They smirked at each other and ran down the hall.

With Robin and Zatanna

'Sneaking in through the vents? Classic Robin.'

'What can I say it's my thing.' Robin said while he opened a vent and they crawled inside. After a while they came across a database and Robin plugged a his USB into it.

'Okay, I've hacked the motion and heat detectors. That should gives us and you guys cover.' Robin explained to the team.

'Thanks Rob.'

'There's a panel that leads straight to level 42' He disconnects his USB and they keep moving. 'There, on your left.' Zatanna removed the cover and they jumped in it.

"_Etativel su ot a efas gnidnal"_ (Levitate us to a safe landing). They landed and looked around.

'Eww! It looks like we're in a giant nose.' Robin did his famous laugh as they ran to find an elevator.

With Rocket and Kaldur

"So we're just gonna wait in the Bio-ship?" Rocket said as she put her head on her hand.

"Yes, well until we find an opening for us to go into and meet with the others."

"Why don't we go through that door over there." Rocket pointed toward a door on the roof. "And go stealthy from there." They got to the door walked quietly through the building.

'So what do they do here? You know besides cloning people.' Rocket asked.

'They create G-nomes. Genetic Creatures.'

'And what do they use them for?'

'I am not entirely sure, but for now they do chores and keep the place clean'

'Okay. That's weird.'

'Very true. Look on your right, a vent.' She takes the cover off and looks down.

'It goes down.'

'Then let us see where it goes.'Kaldur said as they jumped in the vent.

With Superboy and Miss Martian

'How long do we have to wait down here?' Superboy complained. They were already deep inside the building, thanks to M'gann's density shifting. Now they were just waiting for anyone of the others to give them the signal to head to the room where Superboy was held.

'Until they give us the signal.' Superboy gave her a nervous look. 'I know this place makes you nervous, I'm sorry. But the sooner we get in there, the sooner we get to leave.' He smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek.

'Thank you.'

With Kid Flash and Artemis

'So which way do we go?'

'I don't know. Rob, which way do we go?' KF asked.

'Uhh, right. We went right.' Robin answered.

As Kid Flash was about to speed toward the room, Artemis pulled him back down.

'Are you crazy? Did you not see a bunch of guards coming towards us?'

'Huh?'

'Just sit still.' Kid Flash wrapped his arms aroung her and pulled her close. They were hiding in a pile of broken machines that formed a wall to protect them. While there was nothing to cover them from above, the guards that rushed toward them were to busy running to the room to bother looking and went past them completely unaware.

'They're gone, let's-' Artemis stopped and realized how close they were. Their lips were centimeters from brushing and they locked eyes. They're faces were about as red as KF's hair.

'Guys, we're about to land.' Robin and Zatanna jumped out of a vent. Artemis and Kid Flash ripped away from each other, blushing. 'MM, SB come now, the passages are clear. We'll meet up in Superboy's old room.' Superboy growled. 'Uhh, sorry.'

With Aqualad and Rocket

'Robin, where are we?' Rocket asked and Robin looked at his wrist computer.

'You're right above us. and right below MM and SB.'

'Miss M, hurry up. I think I might puke from looking at these walls.'

'Grab my hand.' Miss Martian said. 'I'm going to phase us through.' M'gann then phased her and Superboy through the floor. She then phased Aqualad and Rocket through the floor too.

'Good, you're here. All the guards have been protecting that room.' Robin explained.

'Something is definately going on in there.' Kid Flash concluded. Artemis rolled her eyes.

'No duh, Baywatch. What was your first clue?'

'Hey, at least I wasn't using the guards rushing past us as an excuse to cuddle up with me.' KF fought back.

'You were blowing our cover. Besides you're the one who wouldn't let go of me.' Artemis glared at him

'Guys! As much as I'd love to hear about what happened and trust me I do. We need to get in there.'

'Let's go.' Artemis and Robin moved closer to the door, still hiding. They climbed up a wall and went towards the door. Artemis shoots an arrow at the floor and smoke comes out of it. They jump down and attack the guards, knocking them out cold. The smoke clears.

'Nice moves.' Zatanna said.

'Thanks. Artemis can I have that flash drive back?' Artemis hands the flash drive back to Robin and he connects it to the door panel. He types in a code and the door unlocks.

"Get inside more guards are coming." They all run inside while Robin locks the door. "That should keep them out."

"Wow. Is this what they kept you in, Conner?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything-"

"It's fine, M'gann."

"What is this?" Aqualad said as he walked over to the left side of the room. Superboy pulled open the door.

"This must be the machine they're working on."

"It is and you shouldn't be here! Get them!"

"_Etaerc dleihs dnuora su"_ (Create a shield around us.) "This should keep us safe for a while." Zatanna said.

"Artemis, do you see that target?" Kid Flash said.

"Yes."

"Shoot it with an electric arrow. It should shut it down and create enough smoke for us to get out of here." Artemis did as KF instructed and it did exactly what he said it would do. But some back draft of the electricity took down their shield. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as the machine began to explode. Everyone but the team started to run out. The team were knocked down by the guards trying to get out.

"Hurry up! Get out! It's about to blow!"

The machine exploded and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 - The future?

**Gotham City**

**2:45**

"Hey guys, wake up." Robin said as he came to. Kid Flash helped Artemis up. They were in some alley way in a bad part of town.

"Where are we?" Zatanna said as she helped Rocket get on her feet. Robin and Artemis looked around and studied their surroundings.

"We're in Gotham City." They said unison.

"How can you tell?" Zatanna asked.

"We just can." Robin replied.

"How are we in Gotham. Weren't we at Cadmus in Washington D.C.?" Superboy asked.

"I guess the explosion transported us here." M'gann suggested.

"What are you kids doing out so late?" Someone in the shadows said.

"Show your face, creep!" Zatanna threatened. He walked out of the shadows, into the light.

"Who are you?" Robin asked. The man wore a domino mask and a full body suit with a blue bird on his chest.

"I'm Nightwing and you guys-" He stopped when he got a good look at them in the dim street light. "What are you guys doing here?" He said, kind of freaked out. Robin was about to answer when Nightwing's com rang.

"_Hey, I finished my patrol of Central City. Meet you at the cave?"_ The voice sounded familiar, but it seemed deeper. Nightwing put his hand to the com.

"Actually, Track me and meet me here. I've found something you're not gonna believe."

"Okay, What is going on?!" Artemis said, frustrated.

"You guys aren't suppose to be here."

"What do you mean?" Superboy asked.

"I mean this isn't your time."

"Our time?" Robin said.

"You see, whatever you guys did, it sent you guys to the future." Nightwing explained.

"Impossible." Kid Flash. "What's the date?"

"June 17, 2016." They all looked shocked.

"2-2-2016?! That machine sent us 5 years into the future?!" Rocket freaked out.

A black blur appeared and someone arrived. "What's up?"

"Look for yourself." The other man looked at the team and was shocked. You could see his green eyes widen and he had red hair.

His outfit looked exactly like Kid Flash's.

"Team, meet Kid Flash."

"Your right. I don't believe it."

"When am I ever wrong?" Nightwing smirked.

"Shut it."

"Sweet!" The adults looked at Kid Flash. "It's me in the future!" KF looked at Artemis. "And you can't say I don't look good."

"I admit you look a heck of a lot better than you do now."

"Thanks I- Hey!" Artemis smirked while Nightwing and F. Kid Flash chuckled.

"Wow, a lot has changed. Let's go back to the cave and get this sorted out." F. Kid Flash said.

* * *

When they arrived at the team were surprised.

"It still looks the same." Zatanna said.

"Why would we change it." Nightwing shrugged. They lead the team to the living room.

_Recognized Zatanna 23_

The future magician walked in and pecked Nightwing on the cheek.

"You're back. Think now we can finally go out like you promised." F. Zatanna said.

"In a bit. We have something you'll want to see." Nightwing took her hand and lead her to the living room. Her eyes widened.

"Wow." She gasped.

"Yeah."

"Look how cute I was." The team look at F. Zatanna. She was wearing the same outfit except the yellow part of the shirt was now white and a little lower on her chest. Her hair was longer and curler.

F. Miss Martian walked in. "Hey guys, how was..patrol?" She looked at them in shock, then got over it when her younger self floated toward her. She was wearing her stealth suit and her hair was much shorter.

"Wow, look at me. I look great." M'gann gushed.

"You do, but where are Aqualad, Superboy, Artemis, and I?" Rocket asked.

"Kaldur's in Atlantis right now, You're at home and Conner and Artemis are on a mission at Cadmus." F. M'gann said.

"Cadmus? It was a mission to Cadmus that sent us here." Artemis explained.

"Huh, they've been very active lately." Nightwing said.

"Which is why you sent Conner and Artemis to Cadmus." Robin said.

"Exactly."

"Not to change the subject but uh, what does future Artemis look like?" Kid Flash asked.

"Why would you care what I looked like?" Artemis said.

"Oh, no reason." Kid Flash looked the other way.

"Oh, She's smoking hot." F. KF says breathlessly while thinking about Artemis. When he thinks straight again he sees the team staring at him oddly. "What? Artemis and I are.. friends now. Can't I give a complement." He said lightly.

"Anyway," Robin said, trying to save his best friend's future self from embarrassment. "Batman sent us there because of the strange activity. There was an explosion and when we woke up we were in that alley."

"Very strange." Nightwing concluded. "When Conner and Artemis get back hopefully we'll have something to go on and compare notes."

As if on cue Conner and Artemis arrived at the cave.

_Recognized Artemis B 07, Superboy B 05._

Everyone rushed to the debriefing room to find Artemis and Superboy covered from head to toe in sunt, plasma -probably from a gigantic test tube- and mud. Their costumes were ripped in some parts and you couldn't see any part of Artemis' hair that wasn't covered in mud.

"Whoa, you guys look terrible." F. M'gann came to Artemis' side and was going to put a hand on her shoulder when Artemis stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Artemis turned to Nightwing. "That was one of the worst missions I had ever been on." She held up a flash drive. "But we got what we needed."

"What happened?" Zatanna asked.

"They bumped security a lot. Usually it doesn't take that long to infiltrate Cadmus." Conner said as he wiped some mud off his eyes.

"They must have finally learned from all their mistakes over the years." Nightwing said. "Good work."

"Can our reward be the explanation as to why there are younger versions of us here?" Conner and Artemis stared at the younger team.

"It's a complicated and confusing story." F. KF said.

"Then start talking." They said in unison.

* * *

When they were done explaining, Artemis and Conner were shocked.

"Wow." They said in unison again.

"Yeah." M'gann said.

"Okay, while I let this sink in. I gonna take a shower. I've got mud in my boots and it does not feel good." As Artemis walked away, you could hear the squashing of mud in her boots.

Conner handed Nightwing the flash drive. He and M'gann looked at each other awkwardly for a bit before she flew out of the room. Conner sighed tiredly and walked away.

"Okay. You guys can stay at the cave while we study the flash drive. We'll debrief in the morning." Nightwing explained. "The cave is still exactly the same. So you should know where everything is."

"Actually, the guys can sleep your room and the girls can stay in Raquel's room." F. Kid Flash said.

"Why?" Nightwing asked.

"Where would we sleep if they slept in our rooms? And it's like you're going to bed anytime soon."

"Right. Well just do you have to do." Nightwing said as he started to study the flash drive. F. Zatanna sighed.

"So much for our date."She said as she walked out of room, frustrated.

"While Mr. Serious here looks at the flash drive. I'll show you to the rooms." F. Kid Flash said.

* * *

A few hours later the younger team were in their rooms and in physic link with each other.

'This is so weird.' Zatanna said.

'I know. I really wanna know who Nightwing is, he seems so familiar and where the heck am I?' Robin asked.

'What freaks me out the most is what my future self said about Artemis. Ew.'

'Seriously, what was that?' Artemis agreed with Wally.

'I think future Wally might have a huge crush on future Artemis that has lasted 5 years.' Conner said, smugly.

'I do not and I will not!' The team laughed.

'Did anyone feel the tension between Conner and I?' M'gann questioned.

'Yeah, that was weird.' Raquel said.

'And I'm in some dead end relationship where nothing happens.' Zatanna said. 'We've all got problems.'

'At least you're in a relationship, I'm probably alone.' Artemis stated.

'You can leave out the probably.' Wally chuckled.

'Keep talking and you'll find an arrow shoved up your-'

'Now is not the time for threats. We should get some sleep and try not to bother our future selves.' Kaldur said as he laid down on his bed.

'But I'm hungry!" Wally complained.

'We'll take him to the kitchen. Night guys.' Robin said. He, Conner and Wally headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Down the hall, F. Artemis and F. Wally were in Wally's room.

Wally and Artemis laid down on the bed, breathing heavily. Artemis put her head on his chest.

"Don't you love doing that after a rough mission?" She asked.

"I love doing it with you, period." Wally chuckled as he looked her over. Her hair was out and messy and some of it stuck to her forehead.

"How about we finish this in the shower?" Artemis brought Wally out of his thoughts. As soon as it hit his ears, he was by the bathroom door within the blink of an eye. Artemis laughed.

"I guess that's a yes then." She got out of bed, walking toward Wally slowly.

"More like a 'get over here' but yeah." He held Artemis in his arms, slowly bringing her inside the bathroom.

"Mmm, Wally, wait I think I forgot my bow in the living room."

"Can't it wait. I'm sorta at the point of no return here." Wally whined. Artemis gave him a look. "But it's so much more important. Go get it."

"I just don't like to be too far away from my bow and arrows, you know in case anything happens."

"I know you're paranoid. Nothing to be ashamed about. Now go get it, I'll be here." Wally said as he watched Artemis put on his shirt and some shorts that were thrown to the floor carelessly. She kissed him and left his room.

Artemis walked into the kitchen/living room expecting to see her almost fixed bow on the living room table. What she saw was younger Wally, Robin and Conner on the couch talking.

"Hey future Arty." Robin waved.

"Uh, Hey guys. What are you doing up?"

"Oh, you know just talking. Wally needed his mid-night meal." He pointed to Wally finishing his foot long hero. "What about you, Why are you up?" He said in his trollish way.

"I needed to get my bow and finish it. I'm gonna go to bed and I like them near by." She answered.

"Really? Cause you look kinda tired, yet very content. What did you just get laid." Robin laughed and Artemis laughed along lightly.

"Very funny, bird boy. Actually I just, uh, came from the weight room." She lied. "I was going to get in the shower first."

"We went passed the weight room on our way here and no one was in there." Conner said.

"We must of just missed each other." Robin raised an eyebrow. "Besides I'm not the only one here who's not a virgin."

"Really, even Kaldur?" Wally asked.

"I'm not sure about him. Though he does spend a lot of time in Atlantis lately, you never know." she said as she sat on a stool in front of the kitchen.

"None of us are.." Conner started.

"Yep. All of you have lost it somehow. You and M'gann were like the first ones out of any of us to go at it." Conner blushed, he looked away so they wouldn't see. Wally pointed to Robin.

"You and Zatanna are freaks, need I say more." She looks at Wally. "You are never hungry after." Artemis spoke from personal experience.

"How would you know that?" Robin asked with smile.

"I knew Wally's..last girlfriend." She said quickly. "You know girls talk. She told me that its like you were too busy gloating to yourself to focus on food." They all laughed as Wally stuffed his head in a pillow.

Meanwhile, F. Wally, now in a shirt and pajama pants, came to down the hall, wondering what was taking Artemis so long. He over heard her say something about him not being hungry and her laughter. When he walked in the kitchen/living room he saw his girlfriend, the younger versions of his friends and his younger self with his head in a pillow. Suddenly he knew what they were talking about.

"Hey guys, What's going on?" He asked.

"Artemis was telling us a funny story." Conner replied.

"Am I really not hungry after?" His younger self asked him.

"Uh, y-you'll." He sighed. "You'll find out on your 20th birthday." He said with his head in his hand. Laughter was heard from the hallway.

"It would be Wally to use his birthday as an excuse." Younger Artemis walked in.

"Hey!" Both Wally yelled and everyone laughed.

"You're not so high and mighty either." F. Wally looked at the younger Artemis. "You lost yours when you were 19." Wally laughed as she blushed.

"Got anymore dirt on her?"

"Plenty." He said.

"You say anything else, you die." Artemis threatened.

F. Wally just smiled and continued. "Afterwards Artemis is-" He was cut off when Artemis grabbed her half done bow off the table and hit him in the back with it. "OW!"

"I wasn't lying." Artemis narrowed her eyes. "This was fun but it's time for bed. G'Night." She pushed Wally out of her way as she walked down the hall.

"Well, she's mad now, I.. gotta protect my room. Night!" F. Wally ran down the hall.

Robin watched them leave, suspicious, he made a note and turned back to his friends as they teased Artemis.

"19. Really?" Conner and Wally chuckled.

"Shut up!" She blushed harder.

When F. Wally got to his room he found Artemis in bed. He closed the door and rubbed his hands together. "Now, where were we?"

"I was just going to bed. While you stay up and fix my bow." Artemis said as she got under the covers.

"I ruined it, didn't I?" Wally said.

"Get to work, Baywatch."

* * *

**Alright, so this has nothing to do with the invasion. It's more like what would happen around this time if the invasion and Auld Acquaintance never happened. But it does have some issues from invasion in it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 - Debrief

The next morning the team and their older selves met up in the debriefing room.

"When Batman arrives, we will start the debriefing. But he won't be here for another two hours due to problems in Gotham." Nightwing explained.

"We could to go the beach!" M'gann cheered then looked at Nightwing with cute curiosity. "Can we?"

"Sure, things have been stressful lately. Have fun." Nightwing smiled.

"I could use a day off." F. Wally said as he rubbed his neck.

"To the beach!" Robin and younger Wally shouted.

"Don't we have to get changed first?" Artemis said, smiling.

"Okay. To our rooms to get changed and get our stuff." Robin said.

"Then the Beach!" Robin and Wally shouted again.

Everyone ran off to get changed except Nightwing. F. Zatanna walked up to him.

"Zee, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Zatanna said roughly.

"About?"

"Us."

"What's wrong, I thought every thing was fine." Nightwing asked.

"Well it isn't. When was the last time we've been on a date or spent any time together?"

"I don't know. I guess it's been a while. But I promise next time when we're both free, we'll go on a date."

"You said that last time. And I spent last night home alone because you blew me off for a flash drive."

"Sorry. It was important, I had to analyze the information." He said.

"What was there to analyze, it's a flash drive. You could've waited until debriefing." Zatanna's voice got louder.

"Ok, our anniversary is soon. How about we go out then." He put a hand on her cheek and she calmed down.

"You promise you won't forget?" She said softly.

"I promise." They kissed for a while before Zatanna broke away.

"I better go." Zatanna said.

"The league?"

"My college. See ya later." Zatanna said as she headed for the zeta tubes.

"_Recognized Zatanna 23_"

* * *

Everyone was waiting at the entrance to the beach.

"Hey, you never told me how exactly Artemis was so hot." Wally said to his future self and F. M'gann.

"You're just saying that because you've seen her all sweaty from-"

"Working out." F. Wally quickly interrupted. F. M'gann and the others looked at him oddly before continuing.

"-And covered in what I hope was mud from after a mission. You haven't seen her at her best." F. M'gann said.

"Then let's see her." Wally said.

"Okay, but I think you'll need a drool bucket." M'gann smirked.

"Just get her. I wanna catch Wally's face on camera." Robin said, excitedly.

"Artemis, would you hurry up!" F. Wally yelled.

"Sorry. I wanted to make sure I had everything. Seeing you get sunburned is only funny once." F. Artemis walked in.

"Damn!" Wally's jar dropped. Artemis was wearing a green bikini. A green top, like a tank top with no straps that went to her stomach and green bikini shorts. There was a flash from Robin wrist watch when he took a picture.

"Oh, so much blackmail." Robin shuddered.

"What's going on?" F. Artemis asked. F. M'gann pointed to younger Wally who looked like he was about to start drooling.

"HA! I'm hotter than you'll ever dream you can be!" Artemis bragged in Wally's face. Wally's eyes went wide as he wiped his mouth and he ran to the beach. "Ha, that was fun." Artemis walked to the beach.

"Uhh." F. Artemis was confused.

"I'll tell you later." F. Wally said as they all went to the beach.

* * *

"So um, what happened between Conner and me?" M'gann asked her future self. They were sitting on a rock watching Kaldur and Raquel cover F. Conner in sand. Artemis and Wally were splashing each other in the water while Robin and Zatanna were building a sand castle. Younger Conner was just relaxing in the water.

"It's a long story. But I got too carried away with my powers when I learned to control them and started to use them in the worse ways. Conner found out and for some reason I tried to make him forget but ended up making him even angrier. Though he didn't tell any one and broke up with me." F. M'gann sighed.

"I would never my power against my friends, especially him." M'gann said quickly.

"Remember to never let power go to your head." Younger M'gann looked down. "Hey, it's not all bad. I have a boyfriend."

"Really? Who?"

"His name is La'gaan. He's from Atlantis. He's there with Kaldur now but you'll meet him soon."

"What's he like?"

"He's-" F. M'gann thought for a moment. "Sweet and caring."

"As long as he treats us well." M'gann got up. "Let's go surfing."

F. M'gann smiled. "Sure."

* * *

"Finally, some privacy." F. Wally said as he and F. Artemis walked on the island just a short walk from the beach. "I'm sorry about what I said last night."

"You think I'm still mad about that? I'm over it." Artemis said.

"Good. I was worried for while there." Wally sighed. They sat down on the sand and watched the waves crash on to the sand.

"It's so nice here I can't believe none of us have ever been here before." Artemis said.

"I guess it's our private island now." Wally said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Not to ruin this, but I'm worried." Artemis said.

"About what?"

"Dick and Zee. Things haven't been bad between them lately and I don't want either of them hurt."

"I don't either. I would talk with him but it's none of our business."

"You don't think that'll happen to us, do you?" Artemis asked, looking at him.

"Of course not. Remember they've been on and off since 2012. Sooner or later things will work themselves out. Besides I love you more than anything, you always come first." They smiled at each other before kissing.

"I love you too" They kissed again.

"Do we tell our younger selves about us?" She asked.

"I don't know at that point I liked you but was still in denial. I think it would freak them out."

"And I liked you but I didn't think you would like me back after finding out about my family. I was too proud to admit it."

"I didn't care about your family. I was just too proud to say anything. Wow, we were so stubborn back then." Wally realized and Artemis agreed.

"No kidding." They went back to watching waves. Their moment of peace was ruined by their coms ringing.

"_Report to the mission room, Batman is here to start debriefing._"

"Well so much for that." Artemis said as they got up.

"To the Cave." Wally said and they both laughed.

* * *

Everyone met up in the debriefing room, where Batman and F. Aqualad were waiting. Both their eyes widened when they saw the younger team. Nightwing told them not to question it, for all of their questions would be answered in the debriefing.

They all changed into their civilian clothing. A picture of Cadmus, the machine that sent the younger team to the future, Sportsmaster, and Dr. Desmond appeared on a screen.

"On our mission Conner and I discovered something very dangerous and important." Artemis started.

"We discovered some sort of time traveling or time altering machine." Conner said. "I think that may be what sent you guys here." He said to the younger team. "While exploding it created a portal that you fell into and sent you here."

"While Guardian, Dr. Spence and Dubbilex have no clue what is going on. Desmond and Sportsmaster have been building this machine for who knows how long." Artemis continued. "It was supposed to be operational 5 years ago but the explosion you guys set off, destroyed all of their work so they had to replan and rebuild."

"Is their machine ready to work now?" F. M'gann asked.

"Unfortunately, their machine is rebuilt and ready to work again." Artemis answered.

"But it will take them at most 2 weeks to refuel after we destroyed all of it." Conner said as he and Artemis smiled at each other.

'We are so badass.' Younger Artemis said to younger Conner through the mind-link. He smiled at her.

"What do they plan to do with this machine?" Batman asked.

"To get back what they lost. Cadmus gets their weapon back and my father gets his. They want to change the timeline so that Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad never rescue Conner from Cadmus. And my father wants to succeed in making me just like him." Artemis said darkly.

"We must to stop them whatever they do or else you guys might lose us forever." Conner said, looking at Artemis with slight worry.

Everyone looked around with worry in their eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 - Reactions

**I hate La'gaan. Okay, Let's make that clear, there isn't one thing I like about him. So if you're a La'gaan fan just know that you won't like what I make people think of him in the next few chapters. Alright? Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

Young Conner and M'gann walked around in the cave, holding hands. The debriefing ended about 2 hours ago and M'gann was still freaking out. She didn't want to lose Conner, she loved him. You can't just change someone's love for another, can you? Conner, knowing his girlfriend, took a walk with her to calm her down.

"It's alright, M'gann. We've faced worse." Conner said.

"I know. But it's just a lot to think about." M'gann put a hand to her head.

_"Recognized Lagoon Boy"_

La'gaan walked in and hugged F. M'gann. "Angelfish, I missed you."

"Angelfish?" The younger M'gann questioned. She and Conner walked in the room with confused expressions.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend, La'gaan." F. M'gann gestured to him.

"Hi." He said.

"Uh, Hi?" Conner said. M'gann tighten her grip on Conner's hand.

"Angelfish, you were adorable when you were younger." La'gaan said.

"Thank you." Both M'ganns said.

'Which direction is he looking?' M'gann asked Conner through the mind-link.

'Doesn't it matter? Why is he wearing a polo shirt? What disguise is that? Does he think it's gonna hide anything? Cause it's not.' Conner said, annoyed by La'gaan already.

"Come La'gaan, I'll go make us some crab cakes." F. M'gann as she walked away.

"Right behind you Angelfish. It was nice meeting you." He said.

"Uh, you too." Conner and M'gann said in unison. La'gaan followed F. M'gann out.

"I never thought I would say this, because, I'm the nice one. But I could do so much better!" M'gann admitted.

Conner scoffed. "No kidding."

* * *

F. Artemis and F. Wally were sitting on the couch in the living room of the cave. Artemis leaning on Wally watching tv but kept getting distracted by Wally moving and breathing deeply.

"What's wrong?" Artemis asked.

"I'm worried about you, Artemis. I don't wanna lose you." Artemis lifted her head up and looked at him.

"You're not. Do you remember how many times my father has threatened to kidnapped me and make me evil? I'm gonna be fine."

"Artemis you don't know that. The other times he could be stop and put in jail. But now.. now he can actually get you. I can't do anything to save you."

"Wally, I know all of my father's tricks. It's gonna be pretty hard for him to do anything."

"Stop that!" Wally yelled. Artemis was taken aback by his out burst. "Stop saying you can take care of yourself. Because you can't do everything by yourself. You know me or someone else on the team has saved you. You'd be dead 100 times over if it weren't us." Wally stood up and put his hands on the kitchen counter top, not facing Artemis.

"Oh come on, Wally." She got up and walked toward him. "Do you know what I have been through before I even meet you? I've been left woods on my 13th birthday. Had my hands bitten by wolves and burned in fire. Shot with paralyzing darts and spent days in the hospital. And a lot more, I've been through so much on my own. I can handle more." She said.

"Babe, I just want you to be safe. Stop pretending like you're not scared if they succeed. I don't want to lose my brother and my girlfriend. Aren't you scared of becoming your father?" Wally said, facing her.

"When comes to my father, I don't get scared. I spent too many years being afraid of him and when he left I promised myself I wouldn't take his crap anymore. So yeah, I'm a little freaked out of what Cadmus could do. But my father fails to intimidate me."

"Artemis-" Wally started.

"I'm done talking about this." Artemis walked away and stopped at the doorway. "When you're ready to have more pleasant conversation or to just have sex you know where to find me." She left the room.

"Is something wrong, Wally?" F. M'gann asked as she and La'gaan walked in.

"Nothing. I just need to think."

"Hello chum."

"Oh, Hi La'gaan." Wally said, plainly. He quickly left the room before he had to deal with La'gaan.

* * *

**The Cave**

**June 20, 20:45**

Zatanna waited by the zeta tubes for Nightwing. It had been almost an hour since she got there. F. Wally walked up to her.

"Hey Zee."

"What's wrong? You sound kinda down."

"It's Artemis. The debrief revealed a lot of things that makes me worried."

"What happened?"

"Cadmus has this machine that can alter time and they're planning on changing the timeline so that we never saved Conner and make Artemis evil. We had this huge fight about it. She keeps saying she can take care of herself and how her father doesn't scare her." Wally explained.

"That's because she isn't afraid of him. And she has her pride, she doesn't want people to know how she feels. It's not her fault, she was raised to block off her emotions."

"Yeah. But she can still let people help her."

Zatanna shrugged. "She's stubborn. You love that about her."

"Yes, one of the many reasons why I fell in love with Artemis." He smiled.

"Did you just say you loved me?" Younger Artemis said, standing in the doorway, looking shocked.

"What? No! I said loved you as a friend." He lied through his teeth.

"I heard you say being stubborn was one of the many reasons why you fell in love with me." Artemis was still shocked.

"Well you heard wrong. I said I liked you as a friend."

"I heard love."

"Well I said like. Move along." Wally said shooing Artemis away.

"Why are you lying to the younger team?" Zatanna said.

"They would freak out if they found out. Besides Artemis and I like messing with them. Now we know why you guys did it when we were younger."

"Now that I helped you with your relationship, help me with mine!" Zatanna said, slightly begging. "I've been waiting for him for almost an hour. We suppose to be having an anniversary date."

"Is that why you're all dressed up. Cause you look great by the way."

"Thank you, but I really just wanna know where he is."

"He's in his room I saw him go in there two hours ago."

"Thanks Wally." She pecked him on the cheek and walked away.

* * *

Zatanna knocked on the door to Dick's room.

"Come in." He said. Zatanna walked in and closed the door behind her. Dick was looking at the information about Cadmus.

"Why are you in here? We should have left an hour ago."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we-" She stopped. "Do you remember what today is?" She asked.

"Uhh, thursday?"

"I can't believe you. You promised you wouldn't forget."

"Forget what? There's nothing going on today."

"Oh my gosh. You truly forgot didn't you."

"What's today?"

"It's our anniversary!" She shouted. So loud that some of the younger team heard her. The younger Zatanna, Robin and Wally stopped what they were doing and leaned against the door to listen more. Dick's eyes widened.

"I-I can't believe I forgot. Look, maybe we can try again-"

"No. I'm done hearing your tired excuses. This was your last chance."

"Zee, listen, I'm sorry. Things have been stressful. I haven't had time to focus on us."

"No shit. I'm on the league! How is it possible that I find more free time than you?"

"Where were you all day anyway?"

"I was in Gotham with Barbara."

'Barbara who?' Robin thought. 'Barbara Gordon? Who?'

"Of course you were. Because you since never have time for me, your girlfriend who you never see. You decide to go out with a girl you see almost everyday." Zatanna calmed down and realized something.

"You know what. Why am I even mad? It's my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"It's my fault for expecting more of you. I keep forgetting work comes first." She said, feeling hurt.

"It's not like that." Nightwing tried to reason with her but failed.

"But it is. So let me make it easier for you. You can have your presents back." Zatanna took off earrings and necklace. She put it in Nightwing's hand. "We're done. And I don't mean we're over one day and back together the next. We're done as in it's over for good."

"Zatanna-" Nightwing tried but Zatanna was already at the door. The younger Zatanna heard her future self at the door and quickly said a spell.

_"Ekat su ot eht gnivil moor."_ (Take us to the living room.) They disappeared with a cloud of smoke. If Zatanna had waited a second before saying the spell she would have heard her future say Robin's name before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5- Advice

The younger team met up in Raquel's room.

"I have seen the future and it is green and fishy." M'gann said walking in.

"We're in the future. Who did you see?" Raquel said.

"My future boyfriend." M'gann said.

"Wait, you mean there's another after Superboy. Maybe there's a chance for me." Wally cheered as he threw his hands in the air. He was sitting next to Artemis on the edge of the bed. Everyone else was sitting on the floor. Artemis slapped him in the back of the head. "OW!"

"In your dreams, Baywatch. You're way out of M'gann's league."

"You need to stop doing that!"

"Whatever. Who's your new boyfriend?" Artemis said.

"He's from Atlantis. His name's La'gaan."

"And he's green and fishy?"

"Yep."

"What's he like?" Zatanna asked.

"Annoying." Conner answered.

"Conner! We just met him, give him a chance." M'gann yelled at him. Conner just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, next order of business. Zatanna what's going on with you?" Raquel said.

"My future self broke up with Nightwing."

"What, Why?" M'gann said.

"He forgot their-our? anniversary. And she was fed up and broke up with him." Zatanna sighed. "Love isn't gonna happen for me is it?"

"Don't say that." Robin said. "It was probably just a misunderstanding."

"He said he was with this Barbara. He might be cheating on her."

"He's not. Maybe she's just a friend."

"Yeah right." Zatanna crossed her arms.

"Okay. Well, Raquel what's up with you?" Conner said, trying to change the subject.

"Turns out I'm getting married."

"To who?" Kaldur asked.

"I don't know. I'll find out soon."

"What do you think of the Cadmus machine? Do you guys truly think we can stop them?" Kaldur asked everyone.

"We're too awesome to lose. Besides we'd save Conner anyway." Wally said.

"And me." Artemis but in.

"Please. Getting rid of you would finally get Roy on the team, you know a real archer. And we're not gonna remember you anyway so it's a win-win." Wally said.

"Excuse me?" Artemis was getting mad now.

"Come on, You're a replacement. You were never meant to be on this team in the first place. You're just keeping the spot warm for Roy." Wally said, what he thought was honestly.

"Wally." Kaldur said, trying to get him to stop.

"You do realize if we lose, I could be evil just like my... just like Sportsmaster." Artemis pointed out.

"So. You have no powers. It's not like you're a threat to us."

"Dude." Robin said.

"Robin doesn't have powers either. You're not being fair." Artemis countered.

"You just mad because we value you less than everyone else. Face it, Harpy. If we lost you it'd be the best thing that ever happened to this team." Wally said crossing his arms. Everyone was silent. Artemis took in what Wally had said and looked hurt. The silence was broken by a knock at the door. F. Artemis opened the door.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt the team meeting. But I wanted to know if younger me was free to visit our mom." She said, kinda feeling the awkward atmosphere of the room.

"Jerk!" Artemis ran out of the room. Everyone looked at Wally.

"What happened?" F. Artemis asked.

"Wally was just being a jerk." Robin said he walked out of the room.

"Wow, I guess people really don't change. Wally's as much as a jerk then as he is now." F. Artemis walked out.

"Nice going, Wall-man." Raquel said. The remaining people in the room looked at him with disappointed expressions.

"What?" Wally asked. They shook their heads. "What?"

* * *

F. Artemis walked down the hall, looking for her younger self. Her boyfriend bumped into her.

"Artemis, there you are. I wanna talk to you."

"Well I don't. I'm taking my younger self to see my mom." She kept walking.

"Why? What happened?" He said.

"I remembered how much of a jerk you were." She walked faster.

"I'm sorry?" He stopped walking, confused.

"Whatever." She walked away and opened her door to find F. Zatanna on her bed. Her head in hands.

"Zee, what's wrong?"

"I broke up with Dick." Artemis sat down on the bed and put her arm around Zatanna.

"What was it this time?"

"We're not getting back together. We're done for good." The way she said that made Artemis take more seriously.

"What happened?"

"I'm tired of his excuses. He forgot our anniversary yesterday. And I'm sick of coming second. Work is always first with him!" Zatanna put her head on Artemis' shoulder.

"It's alright, you'll get over it soon."

"No. It won't. I've spent so much time and energy on him that I don't know what to do." Zatanna admitted. Her tone made Artemis feel that her problems with Wally seem meaningless.

"How about we find my younger self and go to my mom's. You know she always calms you down when we visit her." Artemis suggested.

"Yeah, she really does." Zatanna lift her head and said a spell.

_"Wohs su erehw gunoy Simetra si."_ (Show us where young Artemis is.) A cloud of smoke appeared and showed Artemis in the therapy room, thinking. The cloud disappeared.

"I'll get her while you clean yourself up, okay?" Artemis said and Zatanna nodded. "Meet me by the Zeta tubes." She said as she walked out.

* * *

"What did he say?" Artemis looked up and saw her future self in the door way.

"He said I was just a replacement, that I wouldn't be missed if I had turned evil."

"Well don't listen to him. He really doesn't mean that he's just... confused about... whether he should support Roy or give you a chance." F. Artemis said.

"He didn't need to sound so ..honest about it."

"He wasn't being honest. He's just in denial. Over the past 5 years we've become a family. They love me as I love them, including Wally. We would all give our lives for each other. So don't take it personally, he just wants to stay loyal to both of us without betraying anybody. He likes you, he just doesn't know what to do with you yet." Younger Artemis smiled and stood up.

"Oh, speaking of Roy, he might be at mom's house."

"Why?"

"You'll see." They met Zatanna at the Zeta tubes.

* * *

**Gotham City**

**14:15**

"Mom!" F. Artemis said she hugged her mother.

"Hi, Ms. C!" F. Zatanna hugged her as well.

"Uh, hi mom." Artemis said awkwardly.

"Artemis." Paula said slowly. "It's like I'm getting baby back." Artemis hugged her mother.

"How about we catch up over a pot of tea?" Paula said as she wheeled herself into the kitchen.

* * *

Back at the cave Conner saw his future self watching tv. Or more likely watching the static. He sat down next to F. Conner and sighed.

"Uh, hi."

"Hey, how's your day so far?" F. Conner asked.

"Fine."

"I heard you met La'gaan."

"Yeah, is he always so annoying?"

"Yeah." F. Conner said. "But you never gave him a chance."

"Okay then, what's he like?"

"La'gaan's a jerk. But he's good to M'gann so I deal with it."

"About that. What happened between us- uh you guys?" Conner asked.

"When M'gann finally gained full control of her powers, she went overboard with it against our enemies. I found out but I didn't tell anyone."

"Why?"

"I was hoping I meant enough to her that it would make her stop." F. Conner looked down and sighed. "But I was wrong. She tried to make me forget that I ever found out. How could she possibly think I wouldn't recognized her touch inside my mind? I broke up with her. If I wasn't enough to make her stop, I didn't see the point in trying with her anymore."

"I can't believe M'gann would do that. It's just not like her."

"It wasn't her fault. Power got to her head. It happens to the best of us. Except the worse happened to us."

"Then how did she meet La'gaan?"

"I don't remember how. But even if she won't admitted it La'gaan is her rebound guy. And as much as he annoys me, I don't want anyone hurt."

"I can understand that." Young Conner said as they looked back at the static on the tv. Nightwing walked in.

"Hi Nightwing." F. Conner said. Nightwing walked into the kitchen, not noticing the Conners in the living room at all. He got a water bottle from the fridge and was about to walk out when F. Conner called out again.

"Nightwing!"

"Wha? Oh Hey Conners." Nightwing said sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about my life and how much it sucks." He walked out.

"What's up with him?" F. Conner asked his younger self.

"Zatanna broke with him yesterday." Understanding came to F. Conner's face.

"Oh, poor Nightwing." F. Conner looked down the hall Nightwing walked in.

* * *

Back in Gotham City. Zatanna, Paula and F. Artemis were in the kitchen talking when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." F. Artemis said as she walked out of the kitchen. "Hey Jade."

Artemis eyes widened as she got out of her seat and looked out the kitchen. "Jade?" She kept watching as her future self and her sister hugged. Roy walked in with a bundle in his arms. "Roy!" Artemis shouted. She pointed at them, eyes wide and stuttered.

"Y-y-you a-a-ahh my s-sister. You and m-my sister ahhh." She stuttered, she was never this shocked before. Little whimpers came from the bundle in Roy's arms. Zatanna and Paula chuckled as they went back in the kitchen.

Jade sighed and took the bundle from Roy. "Great Artemis, you woke the baby."

"Y-you have a-a b-b-baby?!" Artemis continued to studder and crys got a little louder.

"Shut up." Jade said to her as she started to bounce the baby in her arms.

"I'm sorry. How?" Artemis asked.

"I don't even know." F. Artemis said plainly.

"Did you do this just to get back at me?" Artemis asked Roy.

"No. Honestly it just happened." He answered.

"Please tell you're married at least." Artemis facepalmed.

"Yes we are." Jade said.

"What's her name?" Artemis asked.

"Lian Nguyen-Harper" Jade said.

"Lian? Like, after me?" She asked.

"Who else would it be?"

"But I thought I didn't mean much to you." Jade handed Lian back to Roy and put her hands on Artemis' shoulders.

"Things have changed in the past 5 years, Alice. You'll understand more when you grow up." Jade smiled at her and turned back to Roy and Lian who were now on the couch.

"She's adorable."

"I know, she is my daughter after all." Jade smiled, smugly. F. Artemis smiled as she watched from the door-way.

In the kitchen Paula and Zatanna were just finishing a conversation.

"-And now I don't know what to do. He's always working and when he's not he's with her."

"You should trust when he says nothing is going on between them."

"But I'm tired of always being second. I mean I understand that our jobs are very busy. But I'm on the league, how is it possible that I have more free time than him?" Zatanna sighed. "Did I make the right choice breaking up with him? I feel a little for guilty for dumping him like that."

"If this is how you truly feel, then yes. You can't feel guilty for doing what was right for both of you. If you're together you can't be second and if he's all about work, he needs focus on work. Maybe this break is just what you need to focus on yourselves a bit more and afterwards if you feel like it's right you can give it another go." Paula said.

"But what about Barbara?" Zatanna asked.

"Trust him. When the time is right you'll know exactly where they stand."

"Thanks Ms. C. You always give the best advice." She hugged Paula. When she gets back to the mountain she needs to have a talk with Nightwing and hopefully she can keep her cool while explaining to him what needs to be said.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 - Everyone founds out

**This chapter is high T. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Artemis." Young Wally said to Artemis.

"Hey." Artemis said as she turned around in her chair.

"I'm sorry for what I said the other day."

"It's cool."

"What?" He was confused.

"I talked to my older self and she gave me some good advice about you."

"Oh, okay. But I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it." Wally said honestly. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I wasn't thinking. And you know the team loves you. If you were to become evil, we would do anything to get you back. I hope you know that." Artemis smiled at him.

"Thanks. And I understand. Sometimes things just fly out of your month without you thinking about it and-"

"The next thing you know you said something you didn't mean to say." Wally finished. "How did you know?"

"It happens. You just can't take personally. I forgive you." He smiled at her.

"Uh, friends?" Wally held out his hand. Artemis took it.

"Friends." They quickly let go. They were blushing heavily.

"Aww." Zatanna and M'gann said as they appeared in the kitchen. Artemis and Wally stared at them in humiliation.

"Ugh. We have got to stop ruining the moment. They'll never kiss at this rate." M'gann said to Zatanna.

"We weren't going to kiss." Wally and Artemis said in unison.

"Right..." They said.

"We weren't." Artemis her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Zatanna asked.

"Nothing, just feeling a little dizzy. I should lay down." She got up and went for the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, In Wally's room. Wally sat up on his bed, reading a comic book. Artemis walked in. She sat at the edge of the bed.

"Hey, babe." She said.

"Hi, uh. How was your mom's?"

"Fine. You should have seen young me's face when she saw Lian. It was so funny." She smiled.

"I can imagine." He replied. "Artemis, I'm sorry. I should have more faith in you. When comes to your dad you know him best. I shouldn't question you."

"No. It was my fault. I need to be more careful. It's not a crime to have someone take care of me. And it's not like I know exactly what my father is going to." She stood up and faced him. "How about I apologize to you by..." She slowly took off her shirt.

"Doing that?" He continued. "Yes."

Artemis sat in Wally's lap, straddling him. She started kissing him. Wally wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, making the kiss deeper. Artemis pulled away from him to take off his shirt. He threw it to the floor as Artemis attacked his lips again. As the kiss got more heated, Wally's hands started to wander. He moved from her hips to the small of her back and continued going up. When he reached her bra, he immediately tried to open it. When he finally got it off, he let it fall to the floor. Artemis pressed herself against him.

They pulled away when they heard voices. They recognized the voices of young Wally and Robin when they came closer. Artemis jumped off of Wally, grabbed the first thing she saw on the floor and put it on. Wally did the same.

Robin and Wally walked in and were confused by F. Artemis and F. Wally's awkward greeting.

"Hi." Artemis saw her bra on the floor and kicked it under the bed without them noticing.

"Heh heh, Hello." F. Wally said.

"What were you guys doing?" Robin asked with a smile.

"Just getting ready to...play some video games." Artemis said.

"Hey Arty, isn't that Wally's shirt?" Robin pointed out. Artemis looked down at the shirt she was wearing. It was Wally's flash shirt.

"Can't people have the same shirt?" She ran out. They looked at F. Wally.

"She's weird." F. Wally said as he walked out.

"You guys are gonna get caught." F. Conner sang with a hand on his head. "Especially since she's not wearing a bra." They looked at him. "It's cold in here." F. Wally chuckled as Artemis blushed.

"Okay..." Wally said.

"Dude, you're totally dating Artemis."

"What?"

"Dating or at least banging her." Robin laughed.

"Language."

"Come on, you know you wanted this. Be happy, you're banging Artemis." Robin said happily.

"I will not have that kind of language spoken around me. Good bye."

"Just admit it. Do you know how much money I'll get?" Robin yelled, following Wally down the hall.

* * *

Nightwing was in his room, looking at a picture of him and Zatanna when they were still in high school. He sighed, wondering how their relationship got this way.

"Hello?" F. Zatanna knocked on the door.

"Zee."

"Can we talk?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." He took off his mask.

"Dick, I got some advice from Arty's mom yesterday. She told me that we can give this relationship other try." Dick raised his head. "But we should take some time off just for ourselves."

"So we're on a break?"

"No. We're still broken up. So you can date the many girls of Gotham that you like." Zatanna said, feeling jealousy course through her. "And afterwards if we feel like its right, we'll get back together."

"There's nothing going between Barbara and I."

"Yeah, right. It's none of my business anymore, so I don't care." Zatanna crossed her arms.

"Zee-" Zatanna cut him off.

"Anyway, this gives you time to focus on your work. You won't have me to distract you anymore than I already have." She took a breath. "So there."

"Zee, I don't want to see other girls. I want you." Dick tried to convince her.

"You're not listening to me. I don't want us to be stuck with each other when their are better options out there."

"And if there isn't."

"Then we make our bond stronger. But for now I think it's best if we stayed friends."

"Friends with undeniable sexual tension? Sure." Dick said as she chuckled lightly.

"I'll see ya later." Zatanna walked out.

"Yeah, see ya." he said as he closed the door.

* * *

Down the hall, F. Wally entered his room and found Artemis sitting on the bed, waiting for him.

"We never got to finish we started earlier." She said. Wally sat down on the bed.

He wrapped his arms around her and he pulled her into his lap. "That's because our younger selves need to learn how to knock. I say we continue." He flipped them.

"I say you're right." He took her shirt off and started working on her bra.

"I'm always right." She scoffed.

"Less talking. More doing." She said as he started kissing her neck.

Artemis laid down, bringing Wally with her. Wally chuckled against Artemis' lips as he pulled the blankets over them.

Artemis moaned. "Oh, Wally."

* * *

The younger team were the kitchen.

"They're not going out!" Young Wally shouted.

"Oh, yeah. Where's your older self?" Robin asked.

"In his room."

"And Arty?" Robin asked Artemis.

"How should I know?" She replied.

"You know what, let's go to his room and see what he's doing." Zatanna suggested.

"You mean who." Raquel chuckled.

"Shut up!" Artemis and Wally yelled.

When they got to the room they stopped in front of the door.

"Okay, we're going in but only to prove that my future self is probably sleeping or something."

"Just open the door so I can get my money." Robin said, smiling.

Wally opened the door and they all walked in to see... F. Artemis on top F. Wally. He was leaning against the headboard with Artemis in his lap. Thankfully the blankets were covering their lower body and Wally's arms covered her chest.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Wally screamed out before fainting, landing flat out on the floor.

"MY EYES!" Artemis screamed. The rest of the team ran into the hallway.

"OH MY GOSH!" F. Artemis grabbed the blanket to cover her chest.

"OH COME ON! You guys really need to learn how to knock!" F. Wally said.

"HA HA! You owe me money," He pointed to Conner. "And you owe me money," He pointed to Kaldur." OH, yeah. The league owes me money!" Robin celebrated as he danced out of the room. They rest of the team followed him.

"Don't forget Flash owes me $250." Zatanna laughed.

"Please, for my sake, get off of him!" Artemis said.

"You really wanna watch that?" F. Artemis said.

"No, we do not." Wally said as he got off the floor.

"Dude, do you really wanna cockblock yourself?"

"If it's with her, so be it!" Wally yelled. They closed their eyes as their future selves separated.

"Get dressed and go to the living room."

"Why?"

"You need to be yelled at!" Wally answered. Their future selves got dressed and headed for the living room where the rest of the team, present and future, were waiting. Wally was wearing his t-shirt and jeans while Artemis was wearing his flash shirt from earlier and her shorts.

"This is all your fault you know." Artemis said to him.

"How is it my fault?"

She turned to him. "Lock the door!" She walked into the living room.

"Well, excuse me if I was getting jumped at the time." He walked in and sat next to Artemis on the couch.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"In my case, he needs to learn to lock the door." F. Artemis said.

"Is this why I cut hair? For him?" Artemis ignored her comment and pointed to F. Wally.

"Actually, I didn't want her to cut her hair. I just ended up really liking it." F. Wally answered.

"Shut it. Pervert." Artemis said.

"What's going on?" F. Conner asked, walking in.

"Wally and Artemis finally got busted." M'gann said.

Raquel ran in with a bowl of popcorn. "Did I miss it?"

"Right on time." F. Kaldur said as he grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Have you been sleeping in his bed this entire time?" Wally said.

"Yeah." F. Artemis said. "My bed sorta.. broke." F. Wally chuckled.

"Oh." Artemis gagged.

"I'm both proud and disgusted." Wally said.

"It's not like that. Wally thought it would be funny to wake me up by jumping on the bed. In superspeed. My bed couldn't take it and collapsed into itself." F. Artemis looked at him. "I'm still waiting for the new one he promised to buy."

"That's actually true." Nightwing said. "I was there, laughing."

F. Artemis put her hand to her head and grunted. "You okay?" F. Wally asked.

"Yeah, Just got a little headache. It's nothing."

"Don't act like you care about her. Cause you don't."

"Okay, don't say that. You guys may find this disgusting, but I really care about her." F. Wally smiled at his girlfriend.

"Awww." Young M'gann and Zatanna cooed.

"Ugh!" Artemis and Wally said gagging.

"I just wanna know," Robin happily interrupted. "Are you guys friends with benefits, married or in a relationship? Cause It depends on how much money I'm getting."

"We're in a relationship." F. Artemis held F. Wally hand.

"Aww!" M'gann cheered.

"It's about freaking time!" The others yelled.

All of a sudden, a silent wave passed over the cave. F. Conner and F. Artemis put their hands to their heads and started panting weakly.

"What's wrong?" F. Mgann asked.

"I don't -don't-" Artemis fell to the floor as well as Conner.

Young Conner and Artemis fell to their knees and passed out.

"Artemis/Conner!" Both Wally and M'ganns shouted as they ran over to them.

"Get them to the Med-bay now!" F. Kaldur ordered as he picked up young Conner and ran him to the Med-bay.

"What happened to them?" F. Wally asked.

"I don't know." Nightwing said as F. Conner and F. Artemis sat up, eyes glowing blue.

"The time has come for you to give up." They said in unison.

Young Artemis and Conner were starting to groan in pain.

"Our machine is nearly completed. You heroes are doomed. Once we get back what is ours, we will be unstoppable. And there's you can do stop us!" They fell back on the bed as their younger selves calmed down.

"What the hell was that?" M'gann asked.

"Their machine is almost ready. We have at most 2 days before we have to take action." F. Nightwing said.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7 - Awkward

**I saw The new Teen Titans series and I hated it! Not just because of Young Justice or Green Lantern, but because they ruined Teen Titans. Raven was so out of character with that pony crap. Teen Titans was a good action packed and funny show. Seeing it like this makes me furious and I worry for the future of CN. Some people say it reminds them of how CN used to be. The only BIG difference between this show and the old CN was that CN was actually funny. It was so corny, I wanted to cry. I know I sound like a hater but that's just how I feel. If you guys have any comments about about how much you hated it, express it in the reviews. So that we can all share the hatred.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for the late update but the regents are getting close and I got a lot of homework over the week. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

F. Conner slowly opened his eyes. "Oh, what happened?" He sat up.

"You, Artemis and your younger selves passed out." F. M'gann said as she checked his vitals, writing it down on a clip board.

"How long were we out?" Conner thought for a moment. "Why only us?"

"You were out for a day. Nightwing made sure that we started preparing for the mission immediately. You guys passed out because Cadmus is finalizing their machine. They even left a message for us." She took his wrist and studied his pulse.

"A message?" He asked, trying not to focus on the fact that M'gann was holding his hand.

"Yeah, it was a really.. freaky experience. You'll hear about it later." She replied.

"Okay. Where are the others?" He asked looking around the med-bay. He and M'gann were the only people there.

"Young you and Artemis are being examined in the therapy room. Our Wally took our Artemis home to rest." M'gann said as she got closer to him.

"It's gonna be really awkward between their younger selves now that they know. You think Nightwing to recorded what happened?" She started examining his eyes.

"Probably." They smiled, thinking about their friend's trollish ways.

"You know we were all really worried when guys fainted." She looked him in the eyes with concern.

"I didn't think you would be that concerned. Considering.."

"Conner don't say that. No matter what goes on between us. I'm still gonna care about you." M'gann smiled and put a hand to his cheek. And this is the perfect moment when La'gaan decides walks in.

"Hi Angelfish. Are you done with his exam yet?" They pulled away from each other.

"Yeah, just finishing up. How do you feel?" M'gann looked down at hands, now resting in her lap.

"I'm fine now, thanks. I'll see you at the debriefing." Conner said as he quickly left the med-bay.

* * *

F. Wally was watching tv on the couch in the cave. He and Artemis had just got back from their apartment. After Artemis woke up and was done with her tests he took her home for some rest. Young Wally walked in and sat down beside him. There was an awkward silence before Wally spoke.

"So Artemis, huh?"

"Yep."

"Uh, what's it like?"

"Great, couldn't be better."

"You can give more detail." Wally said plainly.

"I know, I just..can't explain it. Especially to the me that was confused about her. All I know is that I love her and I can't picture my life without her." Wally nodded. "Besides you think she looks great in a bikini, wait til you see her naked. Ha, now that is a sight worth seeing." F. Wally smirked while his younger self made a face.

"So your birthday, was it her?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Ugh." Wally complained. "To think I thought it would be special."

"It was. Best gift I could ever asked for."

"You were probably drunk."

"It's almost impossible for speedsters to get drunk. We need space booze for it to happen. It was really meaningful." F. Wally said honestly.

"Right.." Wally rolled his eyes. He decided to bring up a haunting memory of Artemis. "Before we came here we bumped into each other and with her school skirt being too short-"

"You saw her underwear." F. Wally finished.

"Yeah. She had on-"

"Kid Flash panties. I know, those are my favorite pair." He smiled, thinking about it.

"I'm so disgusted with myself." Wally shook his head. "You don't have anything with her right? It's just a fling."

"Well, we have an apartment together, we go to Standford together and we have dog."

"You live together?!" Wally said shocked.

"Yep."

"And go to college together?"

"Yeah."

"And a dog?"

"Yes." F. Wally repeated for the third time.

"Wow." Wally was surprised at how much Artemis had affected his life. "You had to settle for Artemis. I mean you could have all of that, with like M'gann."

"Not 'settle'. I was lucky to have. And you and I both know that M'gann was just a phase. We never truly liked her. We were just using the flirting to cover our feelings for Artemis." F. Wally explained.

"Look, You're gonna fall in love with Artemis one day. Soon actually, we were around your age when we got together." Wally was about to speak but was cut off. "Anyway, everyone can see it. The league, the team, our families. Even Kent Nelson could see it and he only seen us together for 10 minutes. We're meant for each other." He smiled. "She's my Spitfire."

"I don't like Artemis!" Wally said.

"Are you really telling me that? I'm dating her."

"I'm serious."

"Egypt must be really nice this time of year."

"Okay. I'm leaving." Wally got up and headed for the door. F. Artemis bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry Wally."

"I don't like you!" He yelled and ran out. Artemis looked at her boyfriend.

"Wow, he must really like Egypt." She walked into the kitchen.

"Tell me about it." He ran a hand through his hair.

* * *

Wally walked in the therapy room, thinking about what his future self had said. He pondered on it. 'What would be like to have a serious relationship with Artemis.' He thought. He shook himself out thought when he saw Black Canary taking Conner's and Artemis' blood pressure. She looked at the readings.

"Both of your blood pressures are fine. But since you're younger, we'll have to do blood work to make sure nothing messed with your systems." Black Canary said as she walked out. Conner and Artemis unwrapped themselves and sighed.

"How do you feel?" Robin asked.

"Better then I did yesterday." Artemis replied.

"Better." Conner said simply.

"Did you know we live together?" Wally said quickly.

"Uhh, What?" Artemis and Robin said. Artemis with confusion, Robin with laughter.

"We live together and have a dog. We go to college together too."

"What?!" Artemis looked shocked as her jaw dropped.

Robin cackled. "Ah man I wish I caught your face on camera." He wiped a tear from his eye.

"Security cameras." Zatanna said, laughing. Conner put Artemis' jaw in place as he chuckled.

"Right!" Robin continued laughing.

"Ugh, this day keeps getting worse and worse." Artemis said as Black Canary walked back in with supplies for the blood work.

"Yay, needles." Conner said sarcastically.

"Okay, hold out your arms." They did as she said and she felt the pulse point while wrapping a band around each of their arms. "You're gonna feel a slight pinch." Artemis cringed.

"They always say that. It's never a pinch." Artemis said, nervously.

"It's ok, just look at me." Wally smiled and made a face that made her laugh lightly she didn't even notice when Black Canary inserted the needle.

"Wow, I didn't feel that at all." Artemis said. She smiled at Wally and he smiled back.

"Aright, now just keep your arm still." She said while putting a test tube to the cord that the needle was connected to. She started to focus on Superboy. "I had to put a little kryptonite,dust on the tip for the needle to penetrate your skin. So if you feel any pain tell me." Conner nodded as she inserted the needle.

Wally looked at all the blood filling the test tubes. He gagged. "Wow, that's uh." He gulped. "That's a lot of blood." Raquel leaned toward him.

"You know that's 4 pints each. That's half the blood supply in their entire body." She whispered into his ear. He put a hand to his mouth and went for the door.

"I gotta go!" He ran out. Zatanna following him while quietly laughing.

"Thank you." Robin said to Raquel as he handed her money.

"Trolling is fun." She replied. Black Canary unhooked everything from Conner and Artemis.

"You're free to go Conner."

"Thanks." He said as he, Robin and Raquel left the room.

"Since you're younger and have no powers. I'll have to do more tests on you. Just to see if you're suffering from any side effects." Black Canary said as she held up another big needle. Artemis' eyes widened.

'You just had to leave, didn't you Wally.' Artemis thought.

* * *

Artemis focused on the bandages on her wrists, Black Canary needed more blood to be analyzed, while she walked down the hall. Wally speed walked in the hall, still looking a bit sick. They both turned a corner and bumped into each other.

"Again? Really?" Artemis asked.

"Well sorry if you don't know how to walk." Wally snapped at her. "Well at least I can't see your undies this time." He said as he got up.

"Someone's in a bad mood. What happened?" Artemis got up and dusted her self off. Wally avoided her eyes.

"I had a very weird talk with myself. About you." Artemis looked confused. "He, uh, told me some things about us." He turned away from her, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Us? T-There is no us. It must of started with a one night stand." She said quickly, turning away from him.

"It was you on my birthday." Artemis' eyes widened. "We weren't drunk and it wasn't a last minute present."

"You mean.." She gagged. "I lost it t-to you?"

"Yep." Artemis looked disgusted.

"Ugh! That's sick!" She facepalmed. "What was I thinking? I could do so much better!"

"Excuse me, I could do better! You ruined me!"

"You ruined me! I was so young. Your older self took my virginity!" She accused him as she got in his face.

"What?! I'm only a few months older than you. You jumped me! I was happily enjoying my birthday before you decided to give me the worse present in history." He glared at her.

"I made you a man and you know it." They got closer to each other.

"In that case I made you a woman." They stared into each other's eyes, smirking at each other. Artemis looked down at his lips for a second before going back to his deep green eyes. Wally did the same with her stormy, grey eyes. Wondering what it would be like to kiss each other, their eyes widened as they jumped away from each other. They made excuses.

"I have to use the bathroom!/I left my sandwich on!" Artemis and Wally ran away in separate directions, blushing as red as Wally's hair.

* * *

The team met up in the living room/kitchen. Nightwing sat in the chair closest to the tv.

"Anything strange happen to you before you guys passed out?" He asked.

"I didn't get out of bed all day." Conner said. "I could barely lift my head."

"I got a headache when young me and Wally were yelling at me." F. Artemis said.

"You had a hand on your head when you were talking to us in the hall." F. Wally said to F. Conner.

"And Artemis had a headache that morning." Zatanna said.

"Well that was all because of Cadmus. They even left a message for us."

"A very creepy message." Raquel commented.

"I'll show you what happened." Nightwing brought up the video on the tv. "This is the video feed from the med-bay." He showed them what happened in the med-bay. They were shocked as they had no memory of what happened.

"Well that's disturbing." F. Artemis said as she leaned on F. Wally.

"More like bizarre." F. Conner said.

It was quiet for a moment before young Artemis started groaning in pain, holding her stomach as she fell to knees.

"What's wrong?" Wally said as he went to her side.

"It hurts!"

"What hurts?"

"Everything!" She said.

F. Artemis stood up and looked at hands. She started to breathe heavily.

"Artemis calm down!" Nightwing shouted. She started coughing hard, her eyes glowing blue.

"What's happening to me?" Artemis said through her coughs. She fell to the couch and passed out.

Suddenly F. Conner jumped, ran to F. Artemis and started giving her CPR.

"What are you doing?" F. Wally asked, worried for his girlfriend.

"Her heartbeat is getting weaker!" F. Conner said. F. Zatanna ran in and saw her friend in pain.

_"Esaeler Simetra morf reh niap!"_ (Release Artemis from her pain!) F. Artemis woke up and started breathing right again.

Young Artemis sighed as she felt the pain ebb away. "The pain is gone."

"Her heart rate is back to normal." F. Conner sat down and tried to relax.

"I came in here to tell you that everything is done. What the hell happened in here?"

"Cadmus and their machine." Kaldur said to her.

"We need to get a plan ready." F. Wally said.

"But we don't even know where the machine is." F. Artemis said, weakly.

"I went to Cadmus yesterday and placed a tracer on the machine." Nightwing said.

"How could they not see that?"

"1, they're stupid. 2, I mixed it with martian camouflage."

"Nice." F. Zatanna said.

"Thanks. Now everyone get some rest. We leave tomorrow at 19:00."

"And that is..." M'gann said.

"7 o'clock." M'gann made a face of understanding. "Now get some rest and be prepared."

* * *

**I don't really like this chapter that much. It's more of a filler chapter just to move the story along. I wanted to make the awkwardness between Artemis and Wally funny but I tried.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8 - Preparation

**Okay, you La'gaan fans are gonna hate me. But I really like this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

That night members of the younger team met up in the kitchen. M'gann was baking cookies, she had a lot on her mind right now and she thought baking would get her mind off things. The rest of the them was talking about anything really. Artemis and Wally had been avoiding each other since what happened in the hallway. They couldn't look at each other without thinking about it. Robin noticed this and commented.

"I wonder what F. Artemis and F. Wally are doing." He smiled and they blushed.

"Yeah." Zatanna caught on. "They're probably doing it."

"Stop talking!" Wally shouted.

"You know, it would be funny if they were doing it right now as we speak." M'gann said.

"Shut up!" Artemis said.

"Guess who I am." Raquel said as she sat near Conner. "I love you Wally, let's have sex."

"I love you too! Sit in my lap!" Conner said as they fake kissed. Everyone started laughing while Artemis and Wally blushed harder.

"They're not doing it. My future me is probably in my own bed." Artemis crossed her arms.

"Not to be rude, but I remember her saying that Wally broke her bed." Kaldur said from the couch.

"Kaldur, you and I both know that's not true. If it were don't you think I would have gotten a new one by now."

Everybody laughed and shook their head. "If Wally's buying it, you're not getting a new bed." Robin said.

"Dude!" Wally said.

"I kinda wanna see if it was true. I mean we haven't seen your room yet, Artemis." M'gann said as she put the cookies in the oven.

"Let's go see." Zatanna jumped off her stool and walked down the hall. Robin followed her and looked at the others.

"Come on." Artemis, Wally, M'gann, and Raquel followed them. Kaldur stayed back. "Aren't you coming?"

"I do not wish to intrude on their personal lives." Kaldur said respectfully. Raquel shrugged and walked away.

They stood in front of the room before Artemis opened it. It was a normal bedroom except for the fact that there was no bed. Just an empty space where it should have been.

"She wasn't lying." Raquel said before turning to Artemis and smirking. "That only leaves one question."

"Where is Artemis sleeping tonight?" Zatanna finished for her, smiling in a trollish way.

"Probably at home." Wally answered.

"Or in bed with you." Robin countered.

"Don't even joke like that." Wally said.

"I'm not. How much you wanna bet that F. Artemis is sleeping with you?"

"You have too much money as it is, do you really need more?" Artemis asked.

"No. But it's fun to have it." Robin smiled. They all walked outside the room. "Our next stop on the tour of the cave is Wally's room. Where I'm sure you all know by now that he is not alone."

"I hate you." Wally said as Robin laughed.

They went down the hall to Wally's room. "I'll set up the mind link so we don't wake them up." M'gann said as Artemis sighed.

They walked through the door, the light from the hall gave them enough light to see. When they walked in they saw F. Wally and F. Artemis in bed.

'Ugh, I just had to be in here.' Artemis said.

'Aww! You guys look so cute.' M'gann squealed. F. Artemis was on her side, hands shoved under her pillow. Wally was facing the same direction, his arm was over her. They looked content and peaceful.

'I can't help but think that this would be funnier if they were naked.' Robin commented as Raquel and Zatanna tried to hold in their laughter.

'Ugh! I'm gonna ignore that and you need to get out of my bed.' Wally said.

'As much I'd love too, you broke my mine!' Artemis pushed him and he fell. They all froze at the sound he made.

F. Artemis moved in bed, she went from being on her side to stuffing her face in Wally's neck, tangling their legs together. F. Wally, in turn, wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

"You're suffocating me!" Artemis whispered.

"Don't put your head there!" He replied and they glared at each other.

"Why are you whispering?"

"You started it!"

"Well we're both silently screaming!"

"Shut up or she'll hear you!"

"I can hear both of you!"

"Hide!" Zatanna said as they all jumped on the floor.

"You guys are like the worse at hiding." F. Artemis said as she yawned and turned on the lights.

"Sorry, We just wanted to make them uncomfortable and get a few laughs." Conner said as he pointed to young Artemis and Wally.

"It's okay. But you guys should get some sleep. I have a feeling it's gonna be a long day tomorrow, today..whatever. Good night." She turned off the lights and laid back down in the same position against Wally's neck as the team walked out. Artemis and Wally were the last ones out when they heard their future selves talking.

"What's wrong? What happened?" F. Wally said sleepily and worried.

"It's nothing, go back to sleep. We're gonna need it."

"Love you." He said as he went to back to sleep

"I love you too." Artemis fell asleep. Their younger selves looked at each other softly before going to their rooms.

* * *

In the morning everyone was in the kitchen, F. M'gann served them breakfast. Black Canary walked in with some papers.

"I have Conner's and Artemis' test results back."

"Anything bad?" F. Conner said.

"Not really, you're both perfectly fine." She responded.

"Then what happened to me yesterday?" F. Artemis putting her coffee down.

"That's why I said, not really. Your meta-gene is very strong. To the point where I'm surprised you don't have powers."

"Wait, I have a meta-gene?"

"Everyone has a meta-gene. A lot of meta-genes are very weak and don't have enough power to create powers. Yours is very strong for some reason. And that pain you felt yesterday was your father messing it." Black Canary explained.

"So along with making you evil, he wanted to see if you could get powers as well." F. Wally said to his girlfriend.

"Then why did I feel it?" Young Artemis asked.

"It's your meta-gene, of course you're going to feel it. I bet the Artemis' in other time-lines and alternate universes felt it too, just no where near as strong as you did because you're in this universe."

"I could've had powers." Young Artemis said to herself as she looked down.

"Ugh, it's too early to understand this scientific bullcrap." F. Zatanna said.

"It's almost noon." Nightwing chuckled.

"Exactly." They looked in each other eyes. Zatanna quickly looked away.

"Uh, well, thank you Black Canary." Nightwing said.

"Anytime." Black Canary said as she left.

"I'm going to my apartment to see if I have everything. See you guys later." Nightwing left.

_Recognized Nightwing B-01_.

Robin's eyes widened. "He took my code too."

"What are you talking about?" Wally said.

"My recognition code to get into the cave, he took it. Along with my place on the team." Robin narrowed his eyes, though no one could tell since he was wearing his sunglasses. "Who is Nightwing?" He asked the future team. They all looked at each other before looking back at him.

"I don't think it's our place to say." F. Zatanna answered. "Just like with Artemis and Wally's relationship it's not our business to tell anyone."

"Do you know who he is?" Robin was starting to get angry.

"Yes, but-"

"Then why can't you tell me? He took my place on the team, he got the job I was suppose to get. Wally you're my best friend, tell me what happened to me. Am i dead? Why did he replace me?!" Robin shouted at them. They were quiet, until F. Wally spoke up.

"Relax okay. You're not dead, you're very much alive. We just can't tell you. You were always one to keep your identity secret. We're just doing what you asked us to."

"I don't think I would ever ask you, of all people, to replace me." Robin stormed out of the room, Zatanna quickly running after him.

* * *

Robin walked out on the beach. He climbed up the surface of the mountain and sat on the edge. He watched the waves crash on the sandy shore.

He was so conflicted. He didn't know what to think, but he had to face the fact. He was replaced. Him. The Robin. The boy that started the team with his friends and now his so called friends won't even tell him where his future self is. Robin didn't know what to do.

Zatanna walked out on the beach looking for Robin. She searched and called out his name but there was no answer. Just when she was about to give up she thought for a moment.

"If I were Robin and wanted to be alone, where would I go?" She placed a hand on her chin as she thought. "I would go high up. Somewhere in plain sight but no one could see me." Zatanna looked up and around the outside of the cave until she saw something reflect the sun into her eyes. Robin's shades.

_"Etativel."_ (Levitate.) She flew to Robin's side where she sat down and watched the ocean with him.

"I can't believe they replaced me." He said after a few moments.

"They didn't replace you. Didn't you hear F. Wally, you asked them not tell. They were just being loyal to future you. They didn't mean to betray you." Zatanna reasoned.

"But it's me, how can they not tell me?"

"Look at Artemis and Wally, they didn't anyone telling their younger selves they were in a relationship. And we both know that when they found out they freaked out, I mean Wally fainted like a little girl because it. Maybe they're just waiting for the right moment to tell you."

Robin sighed. "I guess you're right. They didn't need to bring my secrecy into it."

"Well, they have point." He looked at her. "You are secretive. I don't even know your name." Zatanna pointed out.

Robin faced the ocean again. It was quiet. Just them sitting there watching the waves. It wasn't a romantic setting, more like a comfortable sight for a couple to watch. It was a good 5 to 10 minutes later before Robin sighed again. He turned to her and took her hands.

"My name is Richard John Grayson." He took off his shades. "I live in Gotham with Batman and I go to Gotham Academy. Wally is the only one on the team that knows my identity. My family is a touchy subject but eventually I'll tell about what happened to them." Zatanna took in the sight off Robin, wait, Richard without his shades. She was going to something like "Wow." or "Whoa" but something else came to mind.

"Wait, your name is Dick?" She smirked. Dick smiled and laughed.

"Yes, get your jokes out now cause no one else can know."

"Why?" She asked.

"Batman says I have to keep my ID under wraps." He shrugged." It's a bat thing."

"I can't believe you trust me with something like this."

"I've always trusted you. I just wasn't sure how or when to tell you." They smiled at each other before Zatanna did something that shocked him.

Zatanna leaned forward and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. He was in such a state that he didn't even notice Zatanna already back on the sand.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go back inside." Robin slid of the side of the mountain and landed perfectly next to her. He blushed when she smiled at him and took his hand as they walked back into the cave.

* * *

**Mt. Justice**

**18:45**

"Is everyone ready for the mission?" Everyone nodded their heads. Batman continued. "We found the machine in warehouse somewhere in North Carolina. Your job is to get in there and destroy the machine. Let's make sure everyone comes home safely." Everyone agreed with this and Batman left as F. Rocket arrived.

"What are you doing here?" F. Zatanna said.

"My family's in danger. I'm here to help." F. Raquel said as put a hand on F. Conner's shoulder everyone smiled at each other. They went to the hanger to get in the bio-ship. Batgirl and La'gaan were waiting there for them.

"Angelfish, are you ready for the mission?" F. Artemis, F. Wally, F. Conner, F. Zatanna and F. Rocket's eyes widened.

"Sorry La'gaan, but this is an orignal team mission, only."

"But I want to keep you safe."

"Sorry, but this mission is personal." F. M'gann explained softly. The rest of them sighed in relief.

"Alright, but contact me if anything goes wrong." He walked out the room.

"Nightwing, are you sure you don't want me to come along and help?" Batgirl asked. F. Zatanna watched with a scowl on her face and crossed her arms.

"Like M'gann said, this mission is personal. It's my family that's in danger." Batgirl nodded.

"Okay, I understand. Just..Good luck, okay?" Batgirl kissed him on the cheek. F. Zatanna grit her teeth and tightened the grip on her arms.

"Thanks." He started to whisper. "Barbara." She left the room and F. Zatanna angrily walked on the Bio-ship. Robin heard what Nightwing had said.

"Barbara too." He sighed and walked the Bio-ship. Soon they got on the bio-ship and F. M'gann guided it out of the hanger.

* * *

**Virgina**

**21:20**

"Okay, guys were just outside of North Carolina, but it will be a while before we get there." Everyone nodded.

"So, uh why did you guys all cringe when you thought La'gaan was coming?" Wally asked.

"Not to be mean to M'gann or Kaldur but.." F. Zatanna started.

"We hate him." F. Conner and F. Wally said in unison. The younger team laughed a little.

"Conner, for other reasons. But for us, he's so annoying." F. Rocket said.

"His catchphrase is Neptune's beard. And he says it, All. The. Time." F. Artemis facepalmed.

"I don't find him annoying." Nightwing pointed out.

"You, M'gann and Kaldur don't. Though I don't understand how." F. Wally said.

"Sometimes he wears a polo shirt and it annoys me so. And I don't even know why, it just does." F. Zatanna commented.

"It's because it doesn't hide anything, it's not like he can go walking around Happy Harbor without people freaking out. What's the point of wearing it?" F. Rocket replied. Robin chuckled.

"I don't think I've ever heard him call M'gann by her actual name and not some stupid nickname." F. Artemis continued. Everyone agreed with her.

"You're right, I don't remember him ever calling M'gann, M'gann." F. Conner agreed.

"The thing that annoys me most about him is his cell phone." F. Wally said.

"Why?" Zatanna chuckled.

"Because, I mean, who's going to call him?" F. Wally asked. "I don't want to talk to him anymore than I already have too. Why call him?" The younger team laughed.

"Such a good question." F. Artemis said.

"Alright, enough." F. Kaldur said.

"Enough is right. I know you guys only tolerate him because of me. But you could be a little nicer." F. M'gann said.

"We are. We didn't say it to his face." F. Zatanna replied.

"That's as nice as I'll be to him." F. Conner crossed his arms. F. M'gann sighed.

"I wish you guys could all the good things that I see in him." She looked at Conner for a moment before looking back at the window. " And I mean all of you."

"If he stops saying Neptune's beard all the time, maybe." F. Artemis said. "But, We get it. Neptune has a beard. No need to keep saying it."

"Artemis!" F. M'gann said.

"Sorry M'gann." F. Artemis apologized.

"It's okay." She looked froward again. "We're here." Everyone stiffened. "We're almost at the drop-zone. Active stealth suits now." Everyone who wore a colored outfit pressed the symbol on their chest to turn it black and gray. F. Artemis' costume was different. As the pants stayed the same, the top extended to cover her stomach and the rest of her arms ending with fingerless gloves.

Kid Flash watched as the black went up her body and couldn't stop smiling as if he were in a daydream. Artemis snapped him out of it and looked smug as he looked embarrassed.

"Is everyone ready?" They all nodded. F. Artemis and F. Wally kissed sweetly before M'gann let them go.

* * *

**I went on my Tumblr which is the same name as this one, and I found out that Warner bros. said no to Young Justice and Green Lantern. But don't give up, we will show them how much we will fight for our shows. Go on Facebook and comment DC nation topics, Go on Youtube and do the same thing. Make fanart since those get around fast.**

**You could also write a letter to the studio, here's the address :**

4000 Warner Blvd, Burbank, CA 91522

**Remember, we will have our shows back. We will show them they made a HUGE mistake messing with us. We are a force to be reckoned with.**

**FOR YOUNG JUSTICE AND GREEN LANTERN! WE WILL TRIUMPH!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9 - It's Go Time

**Sorry for the late update. For some reason I've had so much writer's block lately. Especially with my other story The Speed Force.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

F. M'gann dropped off Nightwing and F. Artemis while she put the bio-ship in camouflage mode.

"It's all clear on my end." F. Artemis said.

"Mine too. You guys come down." Nightwing said. F. M'gann lowered the Bio-ship in the woods a few steps away from their meeting point. Everyone met up on the cliff looking over the ware house. Robin got on one knee so everyone could see the map coming from his wrist computer.

"The machine is somewhere inside the ware house. But it's so deep down that I can't tell exactly where it is."

"So what's the plan?" Zatanna asked.

"Don't get caught and try to find the fastest way to the machine. If any of us find it first, we wait for the others and destroy it." Nightwing said.

"Wait, why do we have wait for the others?" F. Conner asked.

"The machine is so powerful that we need our combined strength and power to destroy it without any side effects." F. Kid Flash explained.

"I want us to stay in together. I know it's dangerous but for the sake of the mission no one gets taken." Nightwing said.

"Everyone clear on the plan?" Robin asked. Everyone understood. And just as they were about to jump down the cliff side. Artemis stopped them.

"Wait." She said.

"Why?" Kid Flash said. She pick up a rock and threw it down the cliff side. Dozens of hidden stands with shock collars stood up, a few nets came down and a few trap doors opened on ground. Everyone was shocked except F. Artemis.

"That's why." She said. "My father always sticks with the classics."

"Is it safe to walk through?" F. Zatanna asked.

"Should be. Just don't walk near the trap doors. Some will spring up to get you and others have land mines near them." Artemis answered. Everyone was surprised.

When they walked inside the building there was open fire on them. The team took cover with whatever was around, except F. Superboy and F. Zatanna. He acted like a shield for her as she said a spell.

_"Stobor fles_ _tcurtsed."_ (Robots self destruct.) Zatanna said and the robots destroyed themselves.

"That was too easy." Superboy said.

They expected some sort of surprise attack from the guards. But there wasn't any kind of attack. "Yeah. This is weird." Rocket said.

Suddenly the ground shook beneath them and the floor opened up. The people on the ground fell through and the people who could fly tried to save them but got shocked in the back from the electric panels on the sides of the hole. They had all passed out from the fall before they could land.

* * *

When they came to, they were on a hard metal floor. They still had all their weapons, so no one had come across them when they were passed out. Both Aqualads and Rockets were still knocked out.

"What is going on?" F. M'gann said, rubbing her head.

"I scanned the place and we're in a tunnel. There of lots of them, going on for miles underneath the ware house." Robin's eyes widened.

"They must have been expecting us." Artemis said.

"Which means it's a trap!" Everyone yelled as the floors started to move, separating them into different tunnels. Doors shut behind them so they couldn't re-group.

"It's okay you guys. Just finish the mission." F. Kid Flash said.

"What about Kaldur and Raquel? They're still passed out!" F. Zatanna asked.

"They'll wake up soon. Then they'll try and find us." Nightwing explained.

"The tunnels will eventually connect again. We'll keep in touch through the mind-link." Robin explained.

"The mind-link won't last that long. But I'll do my best to keep it up." F. M'gann said.

"And remember don't let the Conners or Artemis' out of your sight." Nightwing said. "Good luck everyone." They all went their separate ways.

* * *

"Are the targets in place?" Luther said as he walked in from the shadows.

"Yes. Everything is going according to plan." Sportsmaster said, he was sitting at the control panel.

"Do we have Aqualad and Rocket in our possession?"

"We got them when they got separated." Sportsmater answered.

"Time for phase 2." Luther said. Sportsmaster typed in a code. He and Luther looked at the monitor and watched the team, present and future, go through the tunnels not knowing what was in store for them.

* * *

With Miss Martian and Superboy

They all walked quietly down the tunnel. F. Superboy and F. Miss Martian kept looking at the floor and walls, anything to keep from looking at each other. This was their first time being alone together in a long time. And with the their younger selves here, reminding them of what they used to have, didn't make it any better. While doing this, they were making their younger selves really annoyed.

"So now you guys aren't talking to each other?" Superboy said.

"It's, uh, complicated." F. M'gann said.

"Like we discussed in India, when we're on missions, we are not boyfriend and girlfriend and we're not exes. We are team mates. And right now we need to focus on our mission." M'gann explained to their older selves.

"She's right. We need to focus." F. Superboy said.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want anything to happen to you." F. M'gann said, then looked down.

F. Superboy was about to speak when a Superboy sized version of Red Torpedo appeared from the darkness attacked Superboy.

"Superboy!" Miss Martian shouted and was about to help when she got thrown into by the robot's sister, Red Inferno.

"You'll pay for that!" F. Superboy called out and went to help their younger selves.

* * *

With Kid Flash and Artemis

"Do these tunnels really go on for miles?" F. Artemis asked her boyfriend. He put on his goggles.

"From what I can see, probably further." She sighed.

"At least we're together." F. Artemis held F. Kid Flash's hand as they walked. He gave her a small smile in return. Their younger selves looked at each other awkwardly before looking away.

They soon walked into a room with three diving boards. One by the door in the middle, one next to it on the side of the room and the last was next to the middle one on the other side of it.

"What is this the pool room?" Young Kid Flash commented and young Artemis looked at him. "I know, I could do better."

"You really could." Artemis shook her head.

"Guys, focus!" F. Artemis said. "Is this room on the map?"

"According to the map." Everyone looked at F. Kid Flash's wrist computer. "This room is-" F. Artemis pushed him to the floor.

"What was that fo-" She caught a flaming stick that was aiming for her boyfriend. "Nevermind." F. Kid Flash said.

"Where did that come from?" KF said as she threw it back into the darkness in the other side of the room.

"I don't know but thanks." F. KF said to F. Artemis. She heard a strange noise.

"It's not over yet." Artemis said. She got on one of the diving boards, hoping to get a better look.

"Here it comes." Blockbuster came running toward them. They stood in their places, not knowing what to do.

* * *

With Zatanna and Nightwing

'This is so awkward.' F. Zatanna thought.

"So uh, Nightwing, how's Robin? I haven't seen him in a while."

"He's fine. There's a lot of trouble in Gotham lately, so he and Batman have been taking care of that." He answered.

"Wait, you're a Bat?!" Robin called out.

"Yeah. I've known Batman since I was 9 years old." Robin looked down and sighed.

"You've replaced me on the team, with my friends and now with Batman." Robin said as he got in front of Nightwing. "Who are you?!"

'Great, now look what I've done.' F. Zatanna facepalmed while her younger self stayed silent as she watched the scene in front of her.

Nightwing looked like him. "I thought you would've figured it out by now."

"Figure what out?!" Robin shouted.

Suddenly, the wall next to them crumbled and Project Match attack them. He rammed into Nightwing, sending him into the wall.

"Nightwing!" F. Zatanna called out. She scowled and turned to Match. _"Etinotpyrk dnuorrus Hct-"_ (Kryptonite surround Mat-)

She couldn't finish as Match grabbed her by the neck and threw her into Nightwing, who was starting get up. Their younger selves watched the scene before them before preparing to fight, knowing that this was a losing battle.

* * *

**Come on, people! You're telling me Young Justice only has 267 fans? Cause only 0.2 percent has donated . And I know for a fact that this isn't true. If you want YJ back, we need to reach our goal and prove them wrong! You can even donate $10, any money would help or you could save up the money like I'm doing. I want YJ back! Come on!**

**Sorry, got alittle ranty there. I know we'll meet our goal.**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10 - Powers?

_"Etaerc Nobir snoisulli."_ (Create Robin illusions.) Zatanna said. Many Robins appeared from thin air. They cackled as half of them attacked Red Inferno and the other half were trying and failing to take down Red Torpedo.

Nightwing couldn't help but laugh at his younger self cackling. It reminded him of the good times. Unfortunately, it distracted the real Robin that was about to take down Red Inferno. "Are you laughing at me?!" He said.

"Red Inferno grabbed him and threw him to the ground, knocking him out. Making all the other Robins disappear. Zatanna rushed over to help him but was thrown against the wall. F. Zatanna jumped in front of her younger self.

_"Stobor fles tucr-"_ She couldn't finish as Red Torpedo's eyes glowed red and sent a signal to F. Zatanna, making her freeze in place as her eyes went half closed and her arms fell to her sides. (**A/N: Just like what happened to her in Cornered.**)

"Zatanna!" Nightwing shouted as he shook her, trying to get her to respond. "Zatanna, speak to me! What's wrong? Answer me!" He didn't get anything from her. Red inferno came up behind him punched him into the wall and he passed out.

Zatanna opened her eyes slowly and watched as Red Inferno picked up her future self and Robin and walked through a secret doorway on the side of the tunnel. She felt herself slipping into unconsciousness. She hoped the mind-link was still on.

'We've been captured by smaller versions of Red Torpedo and Red Inferno.' She said weakly. 'It's up to you guys now.' Zatanna passed out before anyone could respond.

* * *

Blockbuster threw F. Artemis into the diving board pole. F. Kid Flash saw this and angrily, ran into Blockbuster, shoving him into the wall. KF went to help F. Artemis up. He slowly lifted her to her feet. She was breathing deeply as she held her side.

"Thanks. Ugh, I'm gonna feel that in the morning." F. Artemis said.

Young Artemis jumped down from the diving and kicked Blockbuster in the face, sending him away from F. Kid Flash. She punched and kicked but it did no damage. Blockbuster threw his around her and squeezed her so hard he was crushing her back.

"Ahh! Let go of me!" Artemis punched him in the face and F. Kid Flash punched him away from her. Artemis flipped back and landed on her hands and knees. Then F. Artemis shot an arrow at Blockbuster. Foam wrapped around him and hardened while shocking him.

"Nice work on the new arrows, Babe!" F. Artemis smiled at her boyfriend. And he smiled back.

Suddenly the walls shook and more flaming objects came from the dark side of the room. Artemis caught one before it hit KF. She quickly climbed up the latter to the diving board and threw it back.

"Artemis, No! You're going to get severely burned!" Kid Flash said.

"Better me than you." Artemis replied as she stood on the middle diving board. She kept flipping from diving board to diving board catching and throwing the flaming arrows, hoping to hit whatever was creating them. Kid Flash watched her as she did this, he was amazed that she didn't get burned at all and he was really impressed by it.

Blockbuster struggled but eventually managed to break the foam around him, a big chunk of hardened foam hit F. KF in the back as he was trying to see what F. Artemis had fractured. When F. KF hit the floor, Blockbuster went to attack him.

Everything at that moment went in slow motion for F. Artemis. As she watched Blockbuster attacked her boyfriend, rage filled her. Suddenly all the pain was gone, she stood up straight and gave a Blockbuster a death glare that would make Batman run home to Gotham. She ran toward Blockbuster as he was still running toward her boyfriend. She rammed him into the wall. The wall cracked and some pieces of the ceiling fell on Kid Flash.

When he got up, she attacked him with all her strength. F. KF watched this with shock. When had Artemis gotten so strong? And are her feet not touching the ground?

Young Artemis shot one last flaming arrow into the dark side of the room. The lights turned on. There were five machines on the very top of the wall that were destroyed by the arrow. Artemis looked down to see her future self fighting off Blockbuster quite well. Then she saw Kid Flash trying to get off the ground. She jumped down to help him.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she helped him up.

"I'm good. No damage done." He smiled.

'We've been captured by smaller versions of Red Torpedo and Red Inferno. It's up to you guys now.' Zatanna said weakly.

'Zatanna!' Artemis said. 'Zatanna, can you hear me?'

'Zatanna, what happened?' Kid Flash said. Zatanna never responded. They looked at each other worriedly.

Blockbuster fell to the ground against the wall. F. Artemis came up to him and kicked him in the face so hard he passed out. She then went to help her boyfriend.

"How did you do that?" He asked, still in shock.

"Do What?"

"What you did to Blockbuster. You literally knocked him the fuck out."

"I don't know. When I saw you get hurt it just came out of me." She shrugged. "All I felt was pure rage." When he got up, F. KF looked at her and was shocked again.

"Babe, y-you're floating." F. Kid Flash said in awe. F. Artemis looked confused and looked around her self to see that her feet were no where near the ground.

"Ah! I-I don't know how to land." F. Artemis said as she waved her feet trying to get back on the ground.

F. Kid Flash grabbed her shoulders and lightly pushed her down til her feet touched the floor. When he let go she started to float again but he grabbed her shoulders again and held her.

"Well now that it's over, can we go now?" Young Artemis asked. They all looked at her in shock. "What? Why are you staring at me?" She said as she rubbed her arm, insecurities setting in. They still remained speechless.

"Uh, your eyes." Kid Flash told her.

"What about about them?"

"They're on fire." He said softly.

"What!" Artemis started fanning her eyes and freaking out. Her future self grabbed her arm.

"Calm down. It must not be hurting you if you didn't know in the first place." She reasoned and Artemis calmed down.

"How do I make it stop?"

"Try to relax." Kid Flash told her and held her hand. "Relax." Artemis blushed lightly and took a deep breath. Their future selves smiled at the sight. The flames in her eyes went away. Artemis sighed.

"Okay, that's over. Let's go." She said. She quickly let go of Kid Flash's hand and walked ahead of everyone. Kid Flash shook his head, wondering what he did this time and followed the others.

* * *

Miss Martian helped her boyfriend from against the wall and watched as their future selves fought Match.

Match punched Miss Martian in the stomach and it sent her flying into the wall. F. Superboy scowled as he saw this and attacked Match. Match, who was prepared for this, shot lasers out of his eyes and into F. Superboy's eyes.

"Ahh!" He grunted, rubbing his eyes. F. Miss Martian used this to attack Match by pinning him against the wall.

But Match broke free and the force that she put on him pushed her to the floor so hard that a crack had formed where she was lying. Superboy got up and helped his future self attack Match. They didn't stop until Match was against the wall, looking like he was going to pass out at any second. There was a buzz in his ear and he shook his head. Match punched both Superboys out of the way and grabbed the still knocked out F. Miss Martian, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Leave her alone!" F. Superboy charged at Match. Unfortunately, Match was too fast for him and ran in a secret door at the side of tunnel.

"M'gann!" F. Superboy tried to run after him but the door closed. He punched the door and tried to rip it open. He gave up and sighed.

"There's nothing we can do now. We have to keep going." F. Superboy said as he started walking with his head held low. His younger self and Miss Martian stayed quiet and followed him.

* * *

F. Artemis and F. Kid Flash and their younger selves walked into another room with a huge gap.

"How many rooms are in this place?" KF said.

"This is strange. How are we suppose to get over there?" Artemis said. Suddenly, the ground shook and Artemis and F. Artemis fell of the side.

"Noo!" Both Kid Flashs shouted as they tried to reach out them. They didn't fall though. They were all shocked as they floated in air.

"Whoa!" Young Artemis tried to swim her way back to their side of the room. She grabbed KF's hand as she landed on the floor next to him.

"This is incredible!" F. Artemis laughed and F. Kid Flash smiled. "Wait, Wait. There's something I've always wanted to do." She stood on the edge of the platform. She did a backflip off the platform and flew back up.

"Calm down, Babe." Her boyfriend chuckled.

"Sorry. But it feels like I'm on an emotional roller coaster ride." F. Artemis said, quickly.

"I guess your father succeed." F. Kid Flash said.

"I guess so. But honestly I'm not complaining." F. Artemis smiled and flew to the other side of the room where she saw a lever. She put in and the floor from her side expanded to their side. The ceiling cracked and a piece of the ceiling fell.

Artemis held Kid Flash close to her and a shield formed around them, protecting them from the ceiling tile. It broke in-half when it the shield. Their future selves looked at them, in shock at what they just saw.

"Let's get going before anymore weird stuff happens to me." Young Artemis walked toward the other side of the room.

* * *

Eventually, the tunnels connected and the team or whats left of it reunited.

"What happened to Miss M?" F. Kid Flash asked.

"Match took her." F. Superboy said, roughly.

"Well look what we have here. A screwed up science experiment and a disappointment for a daughter." Sportsmaster said as he walked out of the shadows.

"What have you done with our team?!" F. Superboy shouted at Sportsmaster.

"Oh, they're right here." All the lights came on and showed the captured team members chained to the wall. They were all awake and angry.

"What was the point of all this? Why are you doing this?" F. Artemis yelled at her father.

"To fix you. This is all for you and Superboy, to help you become who you were really meant to be. If people didn't interfere. We're trying to improve you, we even gave you powers."

"Have you lost it?! No one messed with me. I'm like this because of me."

"You would think, but somewhere along the road I went wrong with you. You stopped being afraid of me, even before your sister left. I was the one who interfered with your life." Sportsmaster explained.

"Yeah, no kidding." F. Kid Flash commented and Sportsmaster blasted him, KF, young Artemis, young Superboy and Miss Martian into the wall, making them get chained to the wall.

"So you did all of this for redemption?" Superboy asked.

"On the contrary, Superboy." Lex Luther walked into the room. The machine appeared in the background. "We did this to get back what is ours. And you two, are ours."

"Yeah, cause that's not creepy." Robin said.

"Shut it or I'll zap you." Robin rolled his eyes. "If you think you can defend yourselves and prove us wrong, (**A/N: Reference!**) prove it in a battle against family." Luther explained.

"Against my father? Let's go." F. Artemis smirked darkly.

"Oh no. You will meet your opponent soon enough. Superboy, I believe you know Match." Match walked out in his red supersuit. Sportsmaster pulled a hair out of Artemis' head and put it on the scanner of the machine and a cell connected to the machine started to smoke.

"I would like you all to meet someone." The cell stopped smoking and the door opened.

"Artemis, Meet your mother. The woman I married all those years ago." Sportsmaster said as Huntress stepped out of the chamber.

"So this is the pathetic daughter I've heard so much about." Huntress gave Artemis a once over. "While beautiful, you're still a disappointment." Artemis scowled. Huntress and Sportsmaster slowly walked up to Artemis. Artemis was backing up. Match doing the same with Conner.

"Ahh, the family battle I've been waiting for." Sportsmaster said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Fine. You wanna fight," F. Artemis stretched out her arms and two swords came out of her sleeves. "Let's fight."

"Whoa!"

"And now you know why she went with sleeves." F. Kid Flash said.

"Ah!" F. Artemis and F. Superboy yelled as they rushed to fight their family.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11- Endgame

**Okay, so I have a lot of tests that I have to take. I have 5 finals and 6 state tests. That's 11 tests! My goodness! All these tests are going on for 2-3 weeks. So I won't be posting for a while. Like until, the end of june. That's why I haven't posted any thing lately, I've been making sure everything I had to do for class was done. And that was a lot. So I leave you with a chapter that I'm sure already has you worried because of the title.**

**Oh, and if you have any ideas for some parts of the story, PM me. I want to know what you guys want to see.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

F. Superboy and F. Artemis started to fight their 'family' as the team watched.

F. Artemis kept backing up. "No fair. It's two on one!" She said.

Huntress pointed to F. Superboy. "And he's half human going against a full kryptonian." She said, cooly. "Nothing in life is fair."

Sportsmaster attacked F. Artemis with his javelin. Artemis stepped on it with one foot and kicked him in the neck with the other. (**A/N: Just like Complications.**) He spun to the floor.

Huntress took out her sword and Artemis blocked it with her swords. They were doing sword play for a while before Artemis maneuvered the sword out of her hands and threw it at the button that kept the team chained up.

F. Superboy kept dodging all of Match's hits and kicked him away. "Why are you doing this? Brother, I can still help you." Match punched him as a response. "Fine." F. Superboy grabbed him by the shirt, spun around and threw Match into the wall, creating a hole that lead to the next room.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Kid Flash yelled his older self.

"If I help, I could get them both killed. This is their fight, not ours." He answered.

F. Artemis was being cornered by her parents again. Sportsmaster went to hit her with his hammer, but she dodged it by jumping up and it got stuck in the wall. F. Artemis landed on the ball and kicked her father in the face so hard that he flew across the room, unconscious.

"You're getting sloppy, dad." F. Artemis said as she pulled the weapon out of the wall and used it to attack her mother.

Match had taken F. Superboy into the air and slammed him down. F. Superboy got up and was about to punch him, but Match zapped him in the eyes again.

"Ahh!" He rubbed his eyes and Match threw him into the ceiling, watching as he fell the ground. F. Superboy got up and punched Match out of way.

"There isn't gonna be a winner with them." F. Miss Martian said.

"Why do you say that?" Robin asked.

"Despite Match being full kryptonian, Superboy has gotten stronger over the years. So they're equally matched. It's basically a power struggle, until one of them tips the balance." She explained.

Somehow Huntress knocked both swords out of F. Artemis' hands without much effort. They both kept taking weapons out of their places on their bodies. The other kept dodging and kicking away their weapons. Until F. Artemis took out her mini bow from her boot and aimed it just under Huntress' chin. They both stopped.

Artemis narrowed her eyes. "You wanna play without the toys." She said darkly.

F. Zatanna smirked. "Ha. I remember that. Good times, good times."

"Fine, Baby girl." Huntress took off her sword holder. "Just remember where you get your skills from." She got in a fighting position.

"It's sad to think that both my girls end up as completely weak people." Huntress attacked her.

F. Superboy was panting with exhaustion. He and Match have been fighting with no winner for a while. Match was also tired of fighting but he wouldn't stop until F. Superboy was down. He grabbed something green out of his pocket.

Nightwing noticed this and recognized what it was. "SB, be careful!" He warned.

Unfortunately, this distracted him and Match, with his fist covered in kryptonite dust, punched F. Superboy across the face. He fell to the ground with part of his face burnt.

"Superboy!" F. Miss Martian called out. She flew to him and tried to help him but Match punched her away. She slid back to the rest of the team.

"How is he not effected by the kryptonite?" Young Superboy asked.

"I created an something that won't let him be effected by kryptonite. So that leaves you with all the pain." Luther answered.

F. Superboy slid to the floor in pain. He kicked Match weakly but Match blocked it, with very little effort. Just when he was about to pass out Match put the kryptonite away and tried to put F. Superboy in a chamber connected to the machine but he fought back.

F. Artemis thought she could win this and was winning at first but it went bad for her fast. Huntress knew all of her attacks and while some got passed her, Huntress countered the rest of them. F. Artemis was tired and it showed as she slowed down a bit. She landed one good kick punch across her mother's face.

"Artemis, use your powers!" F. Kid Flash shouted.

"I can't! She's blocking them somehow!" She replied.

"Since when does Artemis have powers?" Nightwing asked.

"I'll explain later." F. Kid Flash said.

"I think my only regret is you. And how much of a failure you are." Huntress said. "Sportsmaster truly has failed with you." Huntress kicked Artemis in the stomach and she crashed to the floor. She slowly got up. "You could've been someone to be proud of. Can't you see he's trying to help you."

"I know you don't mean that. At least my version of you doesn't think that. She's proud of me." F. Artemis said.

"I heard I'm in a wheelchair. I would say anything to use people." Huntress punched her and she still got back up. "I will give it to you though. You don't give up until it's over." She grabbed F. Artemis by her arm, twisted around on her knee and elbowed her in the stomach. The team cringed at the sight.

"Guys we need to do something. They're losing." Rocket suggested as she watched F. Artemis get up weakly.

"She came out of the machine right?" F. Kid Flash asked. They nodded. "Then she doesn't really exist here."

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked.

"I mean that she's from a different time-line or something. Which means that she doesn't have a complete physical form here." F. Kid Flash explained.

"Artemis, you don't have to hold back! She's not real!" Nightwing said to her.

"Was I the only one to see her walk out of the chamber?" F. Artemis said as she dodged a punch to her stomach.

"She doesn't have a complete physical form here. So if you beat her she wouldn't effect anything." Nightwing continued and F. Artemis got an idea.

"Just because of that you think you can defeat me?" Huntress smiled darkly. "Think again."

"I don't have to beat you." F. Artemis said as she knocked Huntress off her feet and went to punch her but she recovered fast. F. Artemis flipped and landed on her hands. She spun and kicked Huntress several times before flipping back, landing a few feet away from her. "I just need to trick you."

"I thought we agreed no weapons." Huntress said as she pulled a small dagger out of her shoulder.

"So did I." F. Artemis pulled two small daggers out of the wall behind her.

Huntress charged at her, throwing a few punches in. F. Artemis dodged them and kicked Huntress away, using the wall behind her to stand. Huntress charged at her again. This time she jumped to get more attack force.

F. Artemis threw the two small daggers at her mother's chest. They hit both their targets and Huntress disappeared into a black smoke. The team cheered.

Sportsmaster snuck up behind F. Artemis and squeezed a pressure point on her neck, knocking her out. "Coward." She said weakly as she fell. Match punched F. Superboy again, this time with extra kryptonite and heat vision to distract him. F. Superboy flew to the floor, passed out.

"Get them in the chambers now!" Luther ordered. Sportsmaster dragged F. Artemis into a chamber and Match dragged F. Superboy into the other chamber connected to the machine.

"NO! Stop them!" F. M'gann shouted.

"Finally, now we can have the lives we should have had!" Sportsmaster said as Luther started up the machine. Young Superboy and Artemis dropped and screamed in agony.

F. Kid Flash ran and rammed Sportsmaster out of his way. He landed head first into a wall. F. Kid Flash ran up to the pod F. Artemis was in and tried to pull it open with all of his strength.

F. Artemis and F. Superboy screamed in pain. Their younger selves on the floor, feeling like their bodies were being ripped apart.

"Superboy! Can you hear me?!" F. M'gann yelled. F. Superboy kept shouting in pain. Kid Flash and Robin looked up at Luther in his control box and saw him tune up the machine with a remote. The more he messed with it the more their team members screamed.

"Up there! Luther!" KF said. F. Rocket looked where he was pointing.

"Get the Remote!" F. Aqualad ordered. He and Robin, with the help of Miss Martian and F. Rocket flew up to his control box.

Luther was too distracted with controlling the machine to notice Robin coming toward him with his foot aiming at his face. Luther flew to the floor and rubbed his chin.

While they were dealing with Luther, Rocket and Aqualad tended to Artemis and Superboy rolling on the floor in pain. Suddenly, they laid on their backs and some sort of spirit raised from their faces. Superboy's was blue and Artemis' was purple.

"What the- What is that?" Rocket asked, a bit creeped out.

"It's their spirit energy or life force. We need to stop that machine from taking them now!" Aqualad took out his water bearers and shot electric water at the machine. But it glided right off.

Rocket created a bubble around the machine and kept shrinking the bubble. The machine popped the bubble and since Rocket focused all her energy on that bubble, the bubble popping made her fly back to the floor.

F. M'gann put all the energy she had on opening both chambers. She knew she was going to pass out soon but she didn't care, she had to get them out of the machine at all costs.

Nightwing threw all his weapons at the machine but nothing worked.

"Zatanna!" He called out. "Try saying a spell! It might slow it down!" F. Zatanna nodded.

"Hey mini me." Her younger self got off the floor from being electrocuted by the machine. "We're gonna do a spell to shut down the machine."

"But I- I'm not strong enough. I don't have enough magically energy to make a strong spell." Zatanna hesitated.

"It's okay. Just focus all your energy on the machine. You can do it." F. Zatanna said as she floated, crossed her legs and closed her eyes. Her younger self copied her and took a deep breath. "Now repeat after me."

_"Fles tcurtsed dna laeh ruo sdneirf."_ (Self destruct and heal our friends.) Zatanna sighed and spoke.

___"Fles tcurtsed dna laeh ruo_ _sdneirf."_ They kept chanting and the machine actually slowed down. Superboy's and Artemis' life forces returned to their bodies but now they were in pain again as they started screaming.

"Why isn't this working?!" F. Zatanna shouted in anger. _"Yortsed flesruoy uoy diputs enihcam!"_ (Destroy yourself you stupid machine!) All that did was throw lightning at her. She got hit and Kid Flash helped her up.

"Foolish, children. Did you really think I wouldn't have this machine spell proofed." Luther laughed.

"Hurry up we don't have much time left!" Kid Flash yelled to the part of the team dealing with Luther, who was punching the inside of one of F. Rocket's bubbles.

"We're doing the best we can!" Robin shouted back as he was hacking the control panel.

"Keep trying Luther, the Kinetic energy just makes it stronger." F. Rocket smirked. Luther stopped punching the bubble and took out his gun. He] blasted through the bubble and punched Robin out of his way. He typed in a code and the machine went faster.

F. Aqualad and Miss Martian took him down with her force and his water bearers electrocuting him, knocking him out.

"What did he do?!" Kid Flash asked.

"I don't know!" Robin said, frustrated. "Ah! Forget this!" Robin took the remote from Luther's grip, put it on the floor and stomped on it. The machine stopped creating electricity but it didn't stop doing whatever it was doing to his team mates.

"Aqualad destroy it!" Robin pointed to the control panel.

"Are you sure that is-"

"Do It!" Robin ordered. F. Aqualad shot out water and electrocuted the panel. The machine immediately stopped and exploded a little but no one got hurt.

Luther laughed. "You think you've won. But you're too late." Miss Martian, annoyed with him, punched him across the face and he passed out again. They flew down from the control box to see what was happening next.

F. Miss Martian concentrated all her energy and blew the door off F. Superboy's chamber. She caught him as he fell to the floor. She laid his head in her lap and tears ran down her face as she saw his skin was paler and blood come from the corners of his mouth.

"I'm so sorry Conner. I should've done more." F. Miss Martian confessed.

"You- You shouldn't blame yourself. None of this was your fault." He said weakly. Miss Martian called for the bio-ship to come as fast as it could possibly go.

"I'm sorry for what happened between us. I let power go to my head and I wasn't thinking right. I wish I-" F. Miss Martian sobbed.

"M'gann, I need you to be strong. You shouldn't doubt yourself when you've already proved that you're very strong." He smiled softly at her. "You know I never stopped thinking about us."

"Neither have I. We could've been more, if I didn't-" She stopped and sighed. She leaned in, not caring about the blood and kissed him. Their first kiss in 2 years. When she pulled away, F. Superboy's eyes were half closed. "No, please, Conner don't close your eyes. I need you, we all need you." Her tears ran down her face faster.

"I love you." He closed his eyes.

"I love you too." She sobbed. She knew he heard her. He went limp in her arms. F. Miss Martian rubbed her face and cried harder as his body faded, disappearing from existence.

F. Kid Flash finally managed to pry the chamber door open and F. Artemis fell out. He caught her and kneeled on the floor. She was lighter than usual. She was also very pale and a line of blood ran down her face from her mouth.

"It's okay, babe. You're gonna be okay." He said softly. F. Artemis coughed and some blood got on her hand.

"No..I'm not." She said very weakly.

"Don't say that, you're gonna be fine." F. Kid Flash's voice cracked. He couldn't believe this was how it was going to end for them.

"Promise me something." F. Artemis asked. "Pr-Promise me you'll-you'll take care of my mom. Tell her I love her."

"Artemis-" She cut him off.

"Promise me." She looked him in the eyes.

"I will." His eyes got cloudy and tears started to form. He held her hand.

"Wally." F. Artemis put a hand on his cheek. "I love you. I know you'll find someone who loves you as much as I do."

"You're going to live. Don't talk like that." F. Kid Flash said in denial. Tears running down his face. "M'gann's calling the bio-ship, we'll help you. You just need to hold on. Please." He begged. F. Artemis sighed and closed her eyes tightly before opening them slowly. Eyes half open.

"I love you." She repeated.

"I love you, too." F. Kid Flash sniffed as he held back the feeling to cry out. F. Artemis' eyes started to close slowly. "No. No. Artemis open your eyes. Please. You can't do this, I need you. Please open your eyes." F. Artemis smiled weakly at him, content that at least the last thing she saw was Wally. She closed her eyes and her hand went limp in his.

F. Kid Flash held on to her body tightly as he cried. He pulled back for moment to look at her and noticed that her body started fade. From her feet up, her body disappeared as if magically. When F. Artemis completely faded, F. Kid Flash sat there and put his hands on his knees, his head fell.

Both F. Kid Flash and F. Miss Martian stayed where they were in silence. All that could be heard was the sound of them crying. Nightwng and Rocket walked up them and put a hand on their shoulders.

F. Kid Flash shrugged Nightwing's hand off and stood up. He was furious as he made tight fists with his hands.

"Wally-" Nightwing couldn't finish as F. Kid Flash ran away.

F. Miss Martian ignored F. Rocket as she stood and floated through the ceiling, her head down and hood on.

The team watched this with tears in their eyes. Everyone but Artemis and Superboy were half awake and didn't know how to feel.

"Wh-What do we do now?" F. Rocket asked through her sobs.

"We go back to the cave. And report what... what..." Nightwing couldn't finish. "Zatanna, take us to the bio-ship." He said sadly. He sounded like he was going to cry at any second. Nightwing didn't want the team to see him like that so he turned his back to them.

_Ekat su kcab ot eht pihs"_ (Take us back to the ship.) F. Zatanna said through her tears. They disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

None of them knew what to do. They had lost two very important people and they didn't know how to react. Their family was gone and there was nothing they could do about it.

* * *

**I actually looked it up, and you know that ball and chain thing Sportsmaster likes to use? It's called a hammer. Like in the olympics it's called the hammer throw. Just wanted to clear that up. ****I also wanted to make the fight scene better but I fell asleep with all the ideas still fresh in my head and when I woke up I only remembered some of it.**

**If anyone remembers that old Teen Titans episode where Raven and Starfire switch bodies. That's where I got the life energy thing from.**

**Stay whlemed!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12 - Aftermath

**I'm back! The finals and regents are finally over as of today. I haven't been so stressed out since... well I never had this many tests before, so never. Now I can relax and write more.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When the team arrived at the cave, they were still silent. They also had no idea where F. M'gann and F. Wally went. Young M'gann landed the bio-ship with tears in her eyes. The team walked in to the mission room where Batman and Black Canary were waiting for them.

"What happened?" Black Canary said with concern in her voice.

"The mission was an absolute failure." F. Rocket said through her tears.

"Where are Artemis and Superboy?" Batman asked. The team was silent. "And Kid Flash and Miss Martian?"

"They ran away after... after-" F. Zatanna couldn't finish as more tears ran down her face. Black Canary held her as she cried.

"Team, you can go to your rooms." Batman got an idea of what happened. "Nightwing, stay behind." The team left the room with Black Canary still supporting a crying Zatanna.

_Recognized Miss Martian B 04_

M'gann walked in, her hood on and her head down.

"Where have you been?" Nightwing said very worried.

"I had to go and think about..about what happened." She answered sadly.

"Did you see Wally?" Nightwing asked.

F. M'gann sighed before answering. "He went to tell Artemis' mom." Batman looked down, sadly. He knew Paula would be heartbroken. Nightwing noticed that F. M'gann was leaving again.

"Where are you going now?"

F. M'gann pulled her hood up some more. "Someone has to tell Superman." She said before entering the Zeta tube.

Batman looked at Nightwing. "What exactly happened?" He asked.

"We were too late." Nightwing said, deeply. "The machine was already killing them when we got them out. It was horrible. They screaming for the help. We did everything we could. But it still wasn't enough." Nightwing shoulders started to shake as tears escaped his eyes. "We were too late." He repeated. His voice cracking as he said it. He took off his mask to put his hand over his eyes. "It shouldn't have ended this way." Batman hugged Nightwing tightly.

"I'm sorry, son." Nightwing continued to cry in his father's arms.

* * *

F. M'gann walked into the Watchtower and started looking for Superman. She found him in the watchtower's garden room, overlooking the earth.

"S-Superman." She said quietly. Superman turned around and looked at her.

"Hello M'gann." He said then he noticed her expression. "What's the matter?"

M'gann bit her bottom lip before speaking. "It's about Conner." Superman narrowed his eyes.

"The last mission we went on was.. a failure. We did our best but.. We lost.. Artemis.. and..." M'gann felt her eyes water up.

"Where is he?" Superman asked, roughly. "Where is Conner?"

"I'm sorry, Superman." Superman's eyes widened in shock. "He's gone." He then made fists with his hands and grit his teeth. Superman walked out, his head low.

M'gann followed after him a few minutes later. She looked out over the garden, remembering the last time she was in this room. It was 5 years ago on News Years that Conner said this was his favorite room on the Watchtower because it reminded him of her.

* * *

F. Wally walked down a dark hallway and knocked on a door. Paula opened the door and looked up at him.

F. Wally had has head down. Slowly he raised his head with tears rolling down his face. His usually happy, bright green eyes were dull with sadness. Paula knew immediately what had happened. She let him walk inside and closed the door before Wally fell to his knees and hugged her. She hugged him back as he started to cry harder.

"I'm sure you did everything you could." Paula said as she let tears fall.

"I wish we did more." Wally said quietly.

Jade walked in with a smile on her face until she saw them.

"What's going on?" She asked. Wally lifted his head and sniffed.

"Jade." Paula let out shaky breathe." Artemis is..." She couldn't finish that sentence.

"Artemis is dead." Wally said weakly. He couldn't believe he actually said it.

"Yeah right. After all that Artemis has been through, she's not just dead." Jade said, tears in her eyes.

"She died in my arms." Wally's voice cracked.

"Then where's the body?"

"It faded. All the energy in the machine made her body disintegrated." He said, lowly. Jade grit her teeth.

"Where were you before hand?!" Jade shouted in sadden rage. "You could've saved her! I thought you were Kid Flash. Where were you?!" She stood in front of him. Paula lifted herself out of her chair and onto the couch where she laid down and closed her eyes.

Wally sighed before standing up. He was taller than Jade now and it showed as he tightened his fists. "I did everything I could!" He shouted at her. "You think I want this! I did my best to save her! We all did everything in our power to stop it! And it didn't work." He lowered his voice. "Our best wasn't enough." He covered his eyes as more tears came.

Jade lower her head and her hat covered her eyes. A tear finally fell from her eye.

"I'm sorry, Artemis." Wally mumbled through his tears.

* * *

A few days later, Black Canary sat across from young Artemis and Conner in the therapy room. Artemis brought her knees to her chest while she sat in her chair. While Conner, usually annoyed by these therapy sessions with Black Canary, was sad and was seeking advice from the league member.

"Conner, Artemis, how are feeling?" Black Canary said calmly.

"Horrible." Conner decided to be blunt.

"How else are we suppose to feel after seeing how our lives end? " Artemis said.

"I know this must be hard for you, but-"

"How would you know? You didn't see yourself die." Artemis said.

"You're right, I wouldn't know. But I do know that you're both going through something horrible." Black Canary explained. "How is everyone taking it?"

"M'gann has been avoiding me." Conner admitted. "She won't talk to me and whenever she looks at me, all I see is pain."

"Wally's been avoiding me too. And whenever we're in the same room, he looks mad. He'll make up any excuse just to get out of the room."

Black Canary thought for a moment before talking. "They're in shock. Knowing how you're loved ones will one day parish is not something a person wants to know."

"But Wally doesn't like me. Why should he be concerned at all?" Artemis asked roughly.

"He does like you. For some reason everyone can see it except you two." Conner said and crossed his arms.

"Even if he didn't like you, he witnessed losing friends, team mates. He is going to lose people close to him and he doesn't know how to react. Same goes for M'gann." Black Canary said.

"Then why is he mad at me?" Artemis asked.

"Well Conner said it, he likes you. Knowing that your time together is limited and the fact that he hasn't even come to terms with his own feelings, makes him angry. If you want to know the real reason, you'll have to talk to him." Artemis looked down.

"Conner, do you have anything else to add?"

"What is the Justice League going to do about all this?" Conner asked.

"Good question." Artemis agreed.

"Well, Lex Luthor and Sportsmaster are in prison. Match has been returned to Cadmus and is under full security." Artemis and Conner sighed in relief. "Unfortunately, the machine has gone missing. There is a search going on, but there's not much else we could do."

"Things just keep getting worse for us, don't they?" Conner said to Artemis.

"Tell me about it." She slid down in her chair.

* * *

Wally sat on a ferris wheel with his arm around Artemis.

"Nice night." He commented.

"It is." Artemis looked at him. "Thanks for making my first time at carnival really fun."

"No problem. I still can't believe you've never been to one."

"At least I've seen them."

"Tv doesn't count, babe." Artemis smiled when he called her that. She got closer to him.

"You know, there's something I've been wanting to do since New Years."

"What's that?" She kissed him lightly. "Oh, yeah. That's uh that's fun to do." They leaned toward each other and when they were about kiss again, an ice beam froze them and the entire ferris wheel. Captain Cold slid down the ice trail and began to freeze the rest of the carnival.

Wally, being a speedster, vibrated his molecules enough to create heat and broke the ice around him and Artemis. Artemis let out a breath as she leaned back in the seat.

"Oh come on. It's always during my favorite part of something that he wants to show up and ruin it." Wally complained. "Doesn't this guy have a life and respect boundaries."

"If he's freezing and robbing a carnival, no." Artemis said. Wally looked her to see that she already had her back up bow on her.

"Where did you-"

"I wear boots for a reason. Now get changed and we'll take this guy down." He shrugged. Artemis kissed him again. "Then we'll continue where we left of."

Wally jumped up from his bed and looked around the room. He was still at the cave. Robin, who was on his lap top across room, walked up to him.

"Dude, are you alright?" He asked.

"I just had a nightmare." Wally replied.

"About?"

"Nevermind. I forgot it already."

"Okay..." Robin said as he walked back to his computer. Wally laid back in bed and stared at the ceiling.

'That was weird. Dreams aren't usually that specific.' He thought before going back to sleep.

* * *

F. M'gann sat on a huge rock on the beach. She sat cross legged with Wolf's head in her lap. He understood why she was feeling this way, she was his 2nd master afterall. His master was gone and he was depressed. F. M'gann stroked his fur as she watched the waves crash on the shore. She had finally stopped crying after hours of trying. While she sat in silence, people started coming out of cave.

Sphere rolled up to her and she pat Sphere. "It's okay, Sphere. I'm fine, go back inside." Sphere rolled back inside and M'gann floated toward her.

"Nightwing wanted to know if you were stable enough to talk to Black Canary."

"I'm fine. I don't want to talk about it."

"You can't just block off your emotions." Robin said as he walked out the cave.

"I'm not blocking them off. I just need closure." F. M'gann said, quietly.

Suddenly, Wolf's ears perked up and he ran to the entrance. He looked behind him, motioning for the others to follow and ran inside.

When everyone got stopped they were in the living room where they found Artemis screaming from whatever nightmare she was having and Wolf nudging her, trying to get her to wake up.

Wally rushed over to Artemis and started to shake to get her awake.

"Artemis, Wake up!" He shouted. Artemis' eyes flew open and she sat up so fast, she almost hit Wally. Wally held her close and pat her on the back.

"Artemis what's wrong?" Robin asked.

"It was horrible. I was in some room being electrocuted, you guys weren't there and no matter how I screamed Sportsmaster kept cranking up the juice!" She said quickly. She had put her hands on her head and squeezed her eyes shut as if living the event.

"It's probably from the shock of everything that happened." F. M'gann said.

"But it felt so real!" Artemis pleaded. "And it wasn't the machine! My father was torturing me. And for reason I was in my Gotham academy uniform." Nightwing narrowed his eyes a bit.

"It was probably just a nightmare. Try to relax. If you have anymore weird dreams talk to Zatanna." Nightwing explained.

Artemis sighed and realized she sitting in Wally's lap. Hoping people thought her blush was from the dream, she quickly slid off of him and walked down the hall.

* * *

Wally was sitting in the cave's library. It was the only place in the cave where he felt he could be alone. He had his hands behind his head as he laid down on a table.

"You know this is where I go to think too." Wally jumped up when heard this and looked toward the door to see Artemis standing there.

"Uh, I think M'gann's making cookies." Wally tried to leave when Artemis grabbed his arms.

"I don't know what your problem is but I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait. I need to go."

"No. It's really freaking me out." Artemis said quickly.

"What do you want?" She let go of his arms.

"Have you had any weird dreams lately? About you and me?" She asked.

"Actually yeah. But I thought it was one of those weird dreams people have."

"Well they're not. I asked Nightwing about my nightmare and he said it happened in our freshman year of college." Artemis explained. "I've been having all kinds of dreams about us. Even some I really wish I didn't see."

"My 20th birthday?"

"Yeah. Ew." They shivered.

Zatanna walked in with a hand on her head.

"Hey Zee, what's up?" Wally said.

"I've been getting this low level energy all over the cave. It's like I'm sensing something and I can't detect it."

"Is this unusual?"

"No, I always get this energy when I'm in the cave. I've always assumed it was supernatural energy I pick up from Wally and the others with powers. But for some reason, this one is stronger." Zatanna explained.

"It might be me. Black Canary did say my meta gene is really strong." Artemis suggested.

"But it's not. I don't get the sense from you or Robin. So it's not you." Zatanna thought for a moment. "It might be Conner."

"But he's not in here." Wally said.

"Not our Conner. Future Conner. Remember he's lived here for for almost 6 years, his energy must still be lingering around here. What I don't understand is why it's still here."

"What do you mean?" Wally asked.

"Once somebody passes, their energy only lingers for about 2 days. And even though it's still around, it grows so weak that you can't detect anymore. And the mission was 5 days ago."

"Let's tell Nightwing and your older self, they'll know what's up." Artemis said as they all left the library.

* * *

F. Zatanna walked up the stairs in Palo Alto with young Wally and Artemis behind her. She reached up and took a key hiding on top of the doorway.

"This is where we live in the future?" Artemis asked.

"For us, it's pretty nice." Wally said and Artemis agreed. "Why are we here?"

"Your future self hasn't been to the cave in days. So he must be here." F. Zatanna walked in the door and a dog ran up to her, whining. "Hey Nelson." She rubbed his head." Mind telling me where your master is?" Like he understood what she said, the dog walked past the kitchen into the hallway.

F. Zatanna walked into the guest bedroom to find F. Wally face down in a pillow. He was so covered up by the blankets, the only the thing visible was his red hair and his hands.

"Wally, why aren't you in your room?" F. Zatanna said as she sat down next F. Wally. F. Artemis and F. Wally wanted a place with a guest room in case anyone from the team needed a place to stay. From being angry at someone at the cave to just wanting to hang out with them, the room was always there for whoever needed it.

F. Wally turned around in bed and looked at the ceiling. "The bed still smells like her. I can't sleep in there without her. I just can't do it." He replied as he put his hands behind his head. F. Zatanna then noticed how skinny he looked.

"Wally, have you been eating at all?" She asked very worried.

"Why would I need to?"

"It's not healthy Wally. Especially for you. Your metabolism is going to start eating at your insides."

"Big deal. Why should I care about it anymore?"

"Because Artemis would slap you for even saying that." F. Wally continued looking the ceiling. "I have news about Artemis. Great news." F. Wally sat up and looked at her. Zatanna motioned for Artemis to walk in. She walked to the end of bed.

"I've been having dreams about you and my older self. I think they're of the past 5 years you've spent together."

F. Wally huffed. "It was probably just a dream. I had them all the time when I was him." He pointed to his younger self. Wally blushed heavily and tried to ignore the burn on his face.

"While that is partly true, because they were nightmares, the dreams have been more complex then regular ones." He explained.

"Stop it. I know you guys are just trying to get me out of bed, it's not gonna work." Artemis muttered something in Vietnamese.

"You're as stubborn as this one." She pointed to Wally. "How do you explain the fact that we've asked around and those dreams actually happened."

"Like on our first date where we beat the crap out of Captain Cold for interrupting and how we went to each other's proms." Wally continued.

"Or when I had this huge problem with money and you somehow helped me out. And when my dad kidnapped me you wouldn't stop until you found me." Artemis said.

"Or when we bought this house and we got homesick because we missed sleeping in the cave." Wally said as he looked at her.

"And how Flash embarrassed you when I first met your family." Artemis looked back at him. Zatanna smiled at their little moment.

"The point is, Artemis and Conner may still be alive and this is a way to sense them." Zatanna concluded. F. Wally sighed and got of bed.

"I'll start getting ready."

"Eat something first or I'll tell Artemis." Zatanna threatened.

"Okay, okay." F. Wally walked to the kitchen. "Witch." He whispered.

"What was that?"

"I said Witch." Zatanna chuckled.

* * *

_"_In recent news, crimes in Metropolis and Gotham City have increased rapidly. Strangely, only two people seem to be the cause of the crime increase." Two pictures came up of two dark figures. "One of the suspects is a male and the other is a woman. While we have not gotten any information of the two. We have received a security video of the woman robbing one of Gotham's most secure banks."

A video went full screen on the tv. It showed a dark shadow of a woman creeping up the vault and shot an explosive arrow at the lock, making the door grow weak. Then she kicked the door open. She rubbed her hands together evilly before remembering the camera. She ran, did a flip and kicked the camera so hard it broke.

"Wait, play that back." F. M'gann said. F. Kaldur played the video over. "Stop it there."

"Where are you getting at, M'gann?" Nightwng asked.

"I see it." F. Wally said. "The way she kicks the camera. Who do we know that loves to kick stuff in the face."

"Artemis!" Everyone but F. Wally and F. M'gann said.

"I do love kicking people in the face." Artemis admitted.

"Play the whole video over again." F. Kaldur did so. "Look this whole video just screams Artemis." Nightwing explained.

"She uses an arrow, she kicks the door open and the way she took out the camera." F. Zatanna said.

"You're right. Those are all of Artemis' moves." Wally agreed.

"And look." F. Wally zoomed up on the woman's face. "You can clearly see her eyes. Those are Arty's eyes!" F. Wally explained. His younger self looked at the woman's eyes and then looked Artemis in the eyes, analyzing them.

"That is Artemis." Wally said. "But how? We-we saw her die."

"I guess the fading was only part of the act. The only thing that died was the good side of Conner and Artemis." Robin said.

"I won't believe that Artemis is evil." F. Wally said.

"How else do you explain it. The good side of Arty is gone. And what's left is the evil side. The side Sportsmaster failed to get out." F. Zatanna explained. "The machine worked. We've lost Conner and Artemis. In more ways then one." She finished softly.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13 - Cheering Up

**So my mom has this mini laptop I can use. She's barely on it so it's basically mine now. I can use it to update my stories. It'll just take longer then it usually takes me to update. I wish I could do it every 3 days like I used too but since I share it I can't be on as much. I'm working on the next chapter now and I know what I'm gonna do but if you have ideas, let me know.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Everyone to the mission room for the debrief." Nightwing announced over the intercom.

Once everyone was in the room, they were about to start the debrief but M'gann noticed someone was missing.

"Wait where's Artemis?"

"A little help." A voice said. It seemed to come from above them.

"Artemis?" Robin said surprised. Artemis was floating above them, near the ceiling.

"What are you doing? Get down from there." Wally said.

"If I could, I would."

"How did you even get up there?"

"I don't know. I was on my way to the debrief when suddenly my feet weren't touching the floor and my head hit the ceiling." Robin looked at Zatanna.

She shrugged. "I didn't speak."

"I'm starting to get dizzy here." Artemis complained as M'gann flew up to help her. When their feet touched floor Artemis took a deep breath.

"Thank you." She said to M'gann.

"Now I see what Wally meant." Nightwing said.

"Explain." Robin said.

"When Artemis was fighting Huntress, Wally told her to use her powers. None of us knew what he meant. Well until now." He explained.

_"Recognized Kid Flash B 03"_

"What happened?" F. Wally said as he walked in.

"We found Artemis floating near the ceiling." Kaldur said.

"Is there anything about Artemis, no one knows about?" Nightwing asked him.

"Well, she's part Amazonian."

"What?!"

"Yeah. Her mom's like 1/64 Amazonian. But since her chance was so small she didn't get any powers." F. Wally explained.

"That must explain why her meta gene is so strong."

"So Artemis had like a 1 in 72nd chance in getting powers and she got them when she was evil! That's not fair." Raquel said.

"I had no idea." Artemis said.

"We found out about it when we were 19 and your powers caused you to get really sick. We didn't tell anybody cause we didn't think you were gonna get powers again."

"You're right. It's not fair. I want powers too." Nightwing complained.

"Me too. Do you know how much easier it would be to have them." Robin admitted. He made a suspicious mental note as looked at Nightwing from the corner of his eye.

"Artemis' great great grandmother came from the amazon and because she wanted to live a normal life she ended up falling for a Vietnamese guy, Arty's great great-grandfather. Since she got married to a powerless human, she had to give up most of her powers. She didn't know that left over power would be passed down through her family." F. Wally explained.

"I'm glad I found out about this now." Artemis said.

"Why do you say that?" Robin asked.

"Because if my dad found that out when I was younger, he would have made life even worse than it was. Which is saying something." Artemis explained. Wally frowned at the thought.

"I just wish I knew how to control it." Artemis thought out loud.

* * *

"Hey Wally!" Beast Boy shouted. Wally looked at him and Tim as they entered the living room. "Check out the new souvenir! It's the top part of the Riddler's cane." Beast Boy held up the golden question mark part of Riddler's cane. Wally smiled a little when he saw how excited the boy was.

"I can't wait to show Artemis, she hates the Riddler, she's gonna love it." He smiled, excitedly. Wally's smile faded as quickly as it came.

"Yeah, where is Artemis? She's usually always here when you are." Tim said. He sat down in the recliner next to the couch.

"You know, a lot has happened since you guys were last here. "Wally said. Both Garfield and Tim took him seriously by the tone of his voice.

Wally continued. "On the last mission the team and I went on, we lost Artemis and Conner." They're eyes widened with shock.

"But she's Artemis, she doesn't just die. And Conner's indestructible." Tim tried to say.

"How did they kill them?" Beast Boy added.

"I'd rather not tell you. But don't look so discouraged, there's a chance they might be alive. We've analyzed the videos of the huge crime increase and the 2 people causing it look a lot like Conner and Artemis."

"Wow."

"Oh yeah, and the younger versions of us are here. We have no idea how to send them back but for now they're here." Wally concluded.

Tim and Beast Boy looked at each other. "How long have we been gone?" Wally chuckled lightly.

* * *

F. M'gann laid down on her bed. She smiled for the first time in what felt like months as she watched 'Hello Megan' for the billionth time.

She started to laugh quietly when someone knocked on her door. F. M'gann turned off the tv and quickly changed her skin from caucasian to her familiar green color.

Even though mostly everyone she trusted knew her true martian form, she still liked to pretend she was Megan. Just to remember what it was like when things were easier 5 years ago.

La'gaan walked into the room looking very upset. "Angelfish, what happened?" He stood in front of her. "I haven't heard anything from you in almost 2 weeks! You haven't answered my calls, texts and e-mails. Is something wrong?"

Neither of them knew young M'gann was camouflaged outside the door. Listening as another one of her relationships started to fall apart.

M'gann sighed, tired of having to tell this story over and over. "The mission we went on was a failsafe. We've stopped Sportsmaster and Luthor, well we hope we did. But Conner and Artemis had died. And we were all really depressed about it. I didn't feel like talking to anybody, nobody did. But I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you. I thought I had a right to not talk to anybody when I just lost my best friends."

"Uh.." La'gaan said. He certainly wasn't expected that answer. "Sorry. I didn't know."

"That's all you have to say, 'Sorry. I didn't know'. La'gaan, If I didn't want to talk, you should respect that and not keep bothering me!."

"Look, I'm sorry. You have to tell me things so I-." She cut him off.

"I don't _have_ to tell you anything." M'gann said harshly.

"Angelfish, please." La'gaan begged.

"Why do you always have to make it my fault. So I didn't call you for a week, big deal. No matter what happens, it's always my fault."

"Angelfish-"

"Just leave." M'gann said turning over on her bed so she was facing the wall. La'gaan took the hint and left the room.

Young M'gann de-camouflaged herself and had a blank expression on her face. "I had a feeling he was my rebound guy." She said.

* * *

Artemis, Wally, Robin, and Zatanna walked into the kitchen. After hours of hiding, Wally ran out of snacks and they really needed something to eat. The younger team stayed in their rooms for the time being. With everything that's been going on, it's been stressful. They needed a break to just relax and try to forget, no matter how hard it was.

They all sat down at the table in the kitchen and sighed heavily.

"Wanna share an ice cream sundae?" Wally asked them.

"A regular sundae or Wally's sundae supreme?" Zatanna asked.

"My sundae supreme." Wally said as he started to gather the ingredients. Artemis sighed as she put her head down. Not knowing her eyes were on fire again, her closed eyes touched her arms.

"OW! I just keep burning myself." She said, rubbing the burns. "Was getting your powers this painful?"

"I wouldn't know, I made mine painful." Wally said. "I was in the hospital for like 2 weeks."

"Mine kept happening out of no where. I would just think about something and it would appear. One time I was thinking about the circus and I turned my entire class into circus animals." They laughed. "I'm not kidding, my teacher was a seal." They continued to laugh.

"It can't be that bad." Robin suggested. He put a hand on her shoulder but quickly took it back when she burned him. "At least you get powers." He waved his hand around to cool the burn. Zatanna and Wally chuckled. Suddenly there was a crash in the pantry. They walked toward it slowly. Wally opened the door and they were all grossed out.

"Ew!"

They found Cassie backed up against a wall with Tim against her.

They walked out of the pantry, Cassie ready to fight. "Who are you?!"

"Who are you?!" They all shouted in unison. Cassie went to attack, but Artemis quickly shot an arrow. A net wrapped around Cassie and she fell to the floor.

"I wouldn't try that again." Artemis said with sass.

"Wait, Artemis?" Cassie said.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, so Wally wasn't kidding." Tim said.

"Good. Older me warned you, but not us." Wally said.

"Okay. So how we go back to hiding and pretend this never happen." Zatanna suggested.

"Deal." Everyone said as Artemis unhooked Cassie from the net and put it back in the arrow she used. When the 4 got to the doorway of the kitchen Wally complained.

"But we never got to eat!" Artemis slapped him in the back of the head.

"We'll order pizza! Stop complaining!" She yelled at him.

* * *

Nightwing walked up to the freshmen of the team.

"I need you guys to do me a favor." He said.

"Sure, what do you need?" Jaime asked.

"I need you to cheer Wally up. If we're gonna do anything about Conner and Artemis, we need him to not be so depressed and boring."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know, make fun of him or something? He'll end laughing about it."

They walked into the living room where Wally was still sitting in the spot he was when he first talked to Beast Boy and Tim.

"Wally, can we ask you something?" Beast Boy asked.

"What?" He replied, dully.

"Is Artemis pregnant?" Jaime asked him. F. Wally flew off the couch so fast it almost gave them whip flash.

"What?!" He shouted.

"Just a question. I remember seeing Artemis get really sick in the morning." Jaime looked at his nails as he said.

"What?!"

"Oh yeah, she even started to eat some really weird food." Cassie added on. "I think she ate as much as you."

"She's not pregnant! I know she's not. I really hope she's not." Wally started freaking out.

"Are you sure? You guys go at it more than Nightwing and Zatanna." Tim smirked.

"No we don't! They're freaks! Artemis is not pregnant!"

"WHAT?!" The younger team stood in the doorway. Robin and Zatanna fought really hard not to laugh. M'gann's mouth dropped. Conner's eyes were as wide as saucers. Kaldur's expression was a mix of shock and humor. Raquel was laughing so hard her stomach hurt. Artemis and Wally were paralyzed with shock, their mouths opened, eyes wide and breathing heavily.

"I owe Robin so much money." Conner said as he stared into space. Robin cracked and started laughing.

"I'M GONNA BE SO FREAKING SICK!" Artemis' voice cracked as she shouted. She turned toward the Wally next to her. "YOU SICK SON OF A-" Artemis ran away with her hand covering her mouth. Zatanna joined Raquel and Robin in laughing so hard their stomachs hurt.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Wally yelled at his future self. "YOU COULDN'T KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS, YOU PERVERT! MOM IS GONNA BE SO MAD." His voice cracked. "YOU RUINED OUR LIFE!" Wally fainted.

The freshmen rolled on the floor as they laughed.

"That was better then I thought." Beast Boy wiped a tear from his eye.

"Aww man. You can't buy that kind of funny!" Robin said, getting off the floor. By this time everyone on the younger team was laughing their butts off.

"Guys we-we need to help W-Wally." Raquel said through her laughs.

"So Artemis isn't really pregnant right?" Conner asked as he lightly chuckled.

"Of course not. They would never risk that with what kind of work we do." Jaime answered.

"I like you guys. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Robin said as he, Jaime, Cassie and Tim walked down the hallway. Beast Boy continued to watch F. Wally freak out.

"You guys almost gave me a heart attack." He said, through his deep breaths. "I'll get you back for this." He sighed. "I need to eat."

"Dude, you have some serious issues." Beast Boy shook his head and followed the others.

* * *

"So who are you on the team? Your shades say Robin but you can never be too sure." Artemis asked. She made sure she at least 15 feet away from Wally. He had woken up a few minutes ago and they are still disgusted by what happened.

"I am Robin." Tim answered. Robin's sun glasses nearly fell off his face.

"You're the new Robin." He said, surprised.

"Yeah and I have a lot to live up to. The last Robin was killed on a mission with the Joker." Zatanna gasped.

"I'm d-dead? Didn't Wally say I was still alive? What happened?" Robin worriedly asked his team.

"I remember him saying that you were still alive". Conner replied.

"I don't know the full story. Nobody will tell me."

"I heard the Joker beat him to death with a crowbar." Jaime said.

"I thought the Joker left him tied up to a bomb." Cassie said.

"Either way the senior team is really sensitive about it. So we don't ask." Tim said.

"I can't believe this." Robin ran a hand through his hair. He started pacing and breathing funny.

"And then there's Nightwing, the total badass of the bats." Tim continued. "He's Batman's favorite since he was the original Robin and respects him going on his own as Nightwing.

Robin stopped pacing. "Wait, the original?"

"Yeah, I'm the third Robin or Robin the third." Tim replied.

Everyone looked at Robin. "I am such an idiot. His badass attitude, his trollness, his laugh, his cool hair and rigid good looks." He turned to everyone.

"I'm Nightwing."

* * *

**I decided that the team needed a break to just goof off and do nothing. Thanks for the great ideas.**

**Thank you chocolatedream075, ****Threaded Needles, firefenix12, Grays83718 and an anonymous reviewer for your awesome ideas. I now have the next chapter set. And I'll try to get it up as soon as I can.**

**I knew of the Amazon Artemis comics but I never actually read them, so I know nothing about it. I just used what I came up with.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Realization

**This chapter is mostly Chalant.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Recognized Nightwing B 01_

Nightwing walked into the Cave. He found F. Zatanna watching a video from the last robbery.

"Zee, I need your help." Nightwing said to her.

"With what?"

"I need help tracing where the machine had went." He answered. "Sportsmaster and Luthor are still in prison and Match is back at Cadmus. Somebody working for them must have taken it."

"What about the others?"

"Let them stay here and take care of things. Wally, however, said he had to ask someone for a favor." Nightwing answered. Zatanna nodded.

They walked to hangar to get their motorcycles.

* * *

F. Wally walked knocked on a door and Jade answered it.

"What do you want?" Wally walked past her.

"I need a favor." He said roughly. He sat down on the couch. Lian crawled up to him and hugged his leg. "Hey Lian!" He picked her up and put her on his lap.

"Haven't you done enough." Jade said.

"This has to do with Artemis." Jade looked at him.

"What do you need?"

"I remember you saying that you were always there for Artemis, even though she never saw you. When she still training with your dad, what was her name going to be? I know she wasn't still 'Artemis'."

"Tigress. Her name was Tigress. Similar to 'Cheshire' but more aggressive than sneaky." Jade answered.

"The team thinks that Artemis is behind the recent crime wave along with Superboy."

"My sister is no criminal, you should know that."

"Artemis isn't. But Tigress is." Wally said. Jade thought for a moment.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Could you go around and find out what Tigress is up to or what she and Superboy did with the machine, if they took it." Wally said as he played with Lian.

"I'll do my best. But why can't your team do it?" Jade asked.

"You're our only connection to the bad guys and some of them still aren't over what happened." Wally said.

"I'm telling my mother about this, she would want to know."

"I don't want to get her hopes up but she does deserve to know." Wally said as he put Lian down on the couch and went for the door.

"Before you go, take Lian with you. Roy, is training with Green Arrow right now and I don't want her here alone."

"Where's your mom?"

"Physical therapy." She answered.

Wally took Lian and the stuff that she needed. "I'll take good care of her."

"I know you will. And I'll find out what I can about Artemis." Wally nodded. "Bye Lian, Mommy will back later." Jade kissed her daughter. Wally smiled before leaving.

* * *

Nightwing and Zatanna arrived at the warehouse in North Carolina.

"How are we going to get in? Cause I'm not going through that mess again."

"Don't worry, I re-downloaded the blueprints to the tunnels and found a shortcut that should take us there in 10 minutes or less." Nightwing answered. He brought his holo-computer as they walked into the building.

They walked around the huge trap door and up to the far back of the room. Nightwing typed in a code and the wall split in two and opened.

"I didn't know that was here."

"It was kinda hard to notice when we were falling down a hole." Nightwing commented.

"Right." Zatanna smiled.

A few minutes later, Nightwing brought up his computer again.

"We should be there in a few minutes."

"That was fa-" Something wrapped around Zatanna's foot and pulled back. "Ah!"

Nightwing quickly grabbed her hand and pull with all his strength. Whatever was holding Zatanna pulled harder and she groaned in pain.

"You keep doing this and I'll be the first magician to be ripped in two! Let go!" The thing that was holding her suddenly let go and Zatanna went flying. Right into Nightwing.

They stared into each other's eyes, trying to avoid looking at the position they were in. Zatanna landed directly on top of Nightwing. She tried not to move as she straddled him in an uncomfortable place for him.

It was like a weight had been placed on Zatanna's back as she was pressed against him. Nightwing leaned his head up as Zatanna leaned down. They closed their eyes when they got closer. Just when they were centimeters away from each other, something grabbed Zatanna by her neck and took her away.

"Not again." Nightwing said as the figure turned out to be a rusted up Red Torpedo. "You're not taking her again!" Nightwing did a low kick and knocked the robot off it's feet, releasing Zatanna along the way.

She gasped for breath as he kept attacking Red Torpedo. Nightwing took out his twin fighting sticks and stabbed them in the robot's chest. It's eyes stopped glowing red as it fell to the floor, completely offline.

Nightwing walked up to Zatanna and out his hand. "Are you okay?" She looked at him and took his hand.

"I'll be fine." She stood up.

"G-good, well, we should keep moving. The room is just beyond this hall." Nightwing stuttered and they started walking again.

"Now that we're here, search for anything that could be a clue." Zatanna looked around where the machine was while Nightwing snooped where Luthor was.

"I think I found something." Zatanna said. She held up a piece of black material. "Feels like a piece of clothing. There's a bit of red on it too."

Nightwing took it and studied it carefully. "It looks like a ripped piece of Superboy's shirt."

"How can you tell?"

"The red bit has part of the 'S' on his shirt."

"It could be Match's." Zatanna suggested.

"Match wears white not black. So it could only be Superboy." Nightwing explained. He looked down and picked something else off the floor.

"I know Superboy doesn't wear orange." Zatanna said. She looked at it. "Looks like it was part of a mask."

"Like the one the woman in the video was wearing." Nightwing realized.

"You're right! The light from the camera showed she was wearing orange. We've got to get back to the cave right away." Zatanna said.

* * *

The younger team sat in the library, watching Robin still freak out over his recent discovery.

"Batman would have my head if he found out I took this long to figure it out." Robin complained.

"I saw it when he laughed at Wally breaking my bed." Artemis said.

"I saw it when he said the mission was only for family." Conner added.

"I saw it when-" M'gann was cut off.

"Okay, okay I get it! I'm slow!" Robin yelled.

"You're not slow, you're just... clueless" Zatanna said. Robin glared at her.

"Not helping." He said through his teeth.

"Dude, calm down." Wally said as he put his hands behind his head. He laying down on table with his eyes closed. "Why are you so stressed out about it? You should be happy."

"Why?" Robin asked.

"You're a total badass!" Wally said. "I mean 'Nightwing', cool name."

"This isn't some kind off joke, man. I've been so blind."

"Stop complaining." M'gann said.

"You know what I just realized," Artemis said. "Nightwing and Zatanna are having-" She looked at M'gann and thought about what she was saying. "Adult fun. Well, they were."

"You could just say intercourse."M'gann said.

"Artemis. M'gann." Kaldur scolded them.

"What? They're right. Even F. Artemis said they went at it like rabbits." Wally commented.

"Dude!" Robin yelled.

"You did it to us, we do it to you." Artemis and Wally smirked as Robin and Zatanna looked slightly worried.

"How do you like it now!" Artemis said.

Raquel and Conner laughed. "This is gonna be funny." Raquel said.

Robin stared at Zatanna, when she turned to look at him he quickly looked away.

"I can't help but laugh at the thought that future Artemis said you were freaks." Wally chuckled.

"At least I'm man enough to get laid by a hot girl and be proud of it." This punched the smile of Wally's face.

"Hey, my future self gets laid all the time."

"By the sexy older version of Artemis." Artemis gagged as Robin smirked and Zatanna laughed.

"I hate you." He growled.

Nightwing ran in. "Debrief, tomorrow at 13:00." He looked at M'gann. "1 o'clock." She nodded.

* * *

F. Zatanna paced in front of Nightwing's bedroom door. She kept talking to herself, practicing what to say to him.

"Listen, this whole thing with Conner and Artemis made me realize that this thing between us is stupid and- No." She rejected it.

"After a successful recon mission I though we could-" She shook her head. "No."

"Maybe we could finish what we started in the tunnel." She stopped. "No." Zatanna leaned against the door in defeat. She heard voices inside and listened in more.

"Thanks Babs, I really needed this." Dick said. He sounded happy. Zatanna scowled.

"That's funny, you think it's over. We're not done yet, get on the bed." Zatanna backed away from the door with a look of hurt on her face.

She walked down the hall sadly. "Guess he got over me faster than I thought." She whispered to herself.

* * *

"What is that?" Wally said as he walked in the living room and saw a baby in his future self's arms. Robin, Kaldur, Artemis and Zatanna walked in after him.

"This is Lian, my niece." F. Wally answered.

"I'm an only child." Wally defended.

"She's my niece." Artemis said.

"I consider my niece because she loves me so much." F. Wally said.

"Jade had a baby? Who's the father?" Robin asked.

"Roy. Harper." Artemis said. Robin and Wally had shocked expressions on their faces. "I know. That was the same face I had when I found out."

"Roy and Cheshire.. very strange." Zatanna concluded.

"No kidding." Kaldur agreed.

"Does this make Roy your brother in law?" Wally asked.

"Yeah." Artemis said through her teeth.

"...Huh. So Roy and Wally will be brothers in law one day." Robin said.

"HA!" Artemis laughed. "That's funny!"

"Looks like I'm not the only one vacationing in Egypt." F. Wally smirked as he feed Lian some apple sauce.

"Ha! Now that is funny." Artemis defended. She laughed nervously.

"May I?" Kaldur asked F. Wally. He handed Lian to Kaldur. Lian smiled at Kaldur as she grabbed his finger and tightened her grip.

"Wow, she really likes you." Zatanna commented. Raquel walked in and saw Lian.

"Who's this cute little thing?" Raquel smiled.

"My niece." Artemis said.

"Odd." Raquel said. "Wow Kaldur, you're really good with babies."

"I used to help the queen with the new born babies back home." Kaldur said as Lian giggled.

"There's always something attractive about a man who's good with kids." Raquel flirted. Kaldur smiled nervously.

F. Zatanna walked in sadly. She sat down at the island in the kitchen. The others noticed she was sad so they didn't acknowledge her, knowing she didn't want to be spoken to. Nightwing walked in a few minutes later.

"Hello all." He said cheerfully. Robin looked him in the eyes, well, mask. He crossed his arms.

"I know who you are." Nightwing's eyes widened. "And I just gotta say... 'Nightwing' is such an awesome name." Robin smiled. "I mean where did you come up with it?"

"Oh, you know, it was just on the spot."Nightwing said and F. Wally rolled his eyes.

"Yes, we get it. It's an awesome name that you came up by yourself. No need to remind me." He complained.

"Oh, now that most of us are here," Zatanna said. "It's time for the scolding." She looked at Nightwing and her future self.

"Yes! I've been waiting for this. If only Conner and Artemis were here now. They'd be making the snacks." F. Wally cheered.

"I'm not in the mood." F. Zatanna complained.

"Why not? It's what you deserve." Artemis said and Wally agreed.

"What about everyone else?" Kaldur asked.

"They can see it on the cameras, continue." Raquel rushed.

"Look, I really don't feel like it right now." F. Zatanna reasoned. Nightwing put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Zee, It'll be-" F. Zatanna grabbed his hand and threw it off her as she stood up.

"I said I'm not in the mood!" She shoved him out of her way and walked toward the Zeta tubes. Nightwing went after her.

The others looked at each other, confused. "What just happened?" Wally said aloud and Kaldur shrugged.

* * *

F. Zatanna typed in where she wanted to go. She was about to step into the tube when Nightwing called her.

"Zatanna, what's wrong? They were just joking."

"It's not them I'm mad at." She said.

"Then what's the matter?" He asked.

"You!" Nightwing stepped back. "You're my problem! 'We're just friends. There's nothing between us!' Liar!"

"What are you talking about?" Nightwing was just plain confused.

"I heard you and Barbra earlier today."

"We haven't done anything."

"That's not what I heard. You know I don't like shit like this! I don't know what game you're playing, but I want no part of it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I hope Barbra knows what she getting into. Because you're not worth it." She walked into the Zeta tube without a second look. "And if you need help again, don't bother coming to me." She vanished from the his sight.

Nightwing stood there utterly confused and feeling hurt.

* * *

A strong man walked into a base, carrying a big bag. "I got what you needed." He reached inside the bag and took out a very large diamond.

The woman looked away from her lap equipment to look at him. "Good. You weren't caught were you?"

"No. I made sure all the cameras saw was a dark shadow. I maintained my cover." He said.

"Very good. All we need to do now is break Luthor and Sportsmaster out of Bell Rev." She said.

"Then there will be nothing stopping us from taking over Gotham." He said to her. "But why stop there? We could easily threaten any villain into working for us. And then the world will be ours." The man said.

"Taking over the world seems kinda cliché. Every bad guy says that and they never succeed." The woman commented.

"But this time different," The man persuaded her. "We actually have the power to do it."

"And what about those annoying heroes?" She asked while smiling darkly.

"What heroes? You think they actually have a chance against us?" He said with a dark chuckled

"Please, one blast from our machine and they'll end up just like our pathetic counter selves. Dead in this universe and trapped in another." The woman said.

"Nice working with you, Tigress."

"Back at you, Superboy." Tigress smirked. "This world will be ours, just you wait."

Artemis shot up from her bed, in shock.

"Not her. Anything but her." she shuddered.


	15. Chapter 15

This is getting really annoying now. Turns out my mini lap top has a virus in it too. I let my friend go on Wattpad on it and 5 minutes later it has not 1, not 2, not 3 but 9 viruses. I didn't even have it for a month and this happens.

And what sucks the most is the fact that I was almost done with the next chapter of Time Travel. My mom better not blame me when she didn't want to update the security on the computer. I'm saying it's her fault but if she had updated it I wouldn't have this problem.

Sorry again. I don't know when either of my computers will be fixed, it could be a while. Hopefully, I can just get it done so I could update.

Stay Whlemed.

And keep your computers safe!


End file.
